Hate You Always
by Zoccshan
Summary: Kakashi memperlakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang lain. Karena ia mempunyai perasaan khusus kepadanya. Sebuah perasaan benci. Hanya untuk Sakura. "Sensei... a-aku benci padamu... sangat... sangat benci..." "Aku juga sangat membencimu, Haruno." KakaSaku. COMPLETED! R&R?
1. Guru Baru

**Summary :**

**Kakashi memperlakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang lain. Karena ia mempunyai perasaan khusus kepadanya. Sebuah perasaan benci. Hanya untuk Sakura. **

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Sudah dua tahun aku tinggal di_ flat_ sederhana ini. Sebenarnya sih memang lumayan sulit untuk hidup sendiri, tapi untuk menghilangkan sifat manja—yang merupakan bawaan sejak lahir—lebih baik aku melatih kemandirianku dengan cara ini.

Aku tinggal mandiri bukan karena alasan tidak punya rumah. Yah, walau pun ayah ibuku sudah ada di alam sana, aku masih mempunyai nenek yang dari dulu tampak tidak rela membiarkanku tinggal sendirian. Sebenarnya ia ingin aku tinggal di rumahnya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau membuatnya kerepotan. Di usia renta sepertinya ia harus lebih banyak beristirahat dibandingkan memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku.

Dan di pagi ini pun aku keluar kamar sambil menguncir rambut_ pink_ sedadaku. Kuhirup banyak-banyak udara segar untuk mengawali niat berjalan-jalan mengelilingi seluruh lantai di bangunan ini—rutinitasku tiap pagi untuk meregangkan badan. Cuaca yang cerah dan pemandangan yang indah. Minggu pagi ini sangat sempurna.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja terlihat seseorang pria berambut perak dari ujung lantai dua, membuat kedua alisku tertekuk. Entah dia mabuk atau kelelahan sehingga membuatnya berjalan ke arahku dengan menyeret tubuhnya yang tampak lemah di tembok, seperti tidak punya semangat hidup. Ketika ia hampir melewatiku, aku membuka suara. "Kau kenapa?"

Pertama dia hanya menatapku dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang sayu—terlihat mengantuk. Aku terpaku, kulit putih itu juga banyak mengeluarkan butiran bening dari pangkal dahinya.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah membuang muka. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan. Pergi sana."

Sambil sesekali meredamkan batukan dengan telapak tangan, pria asing itu kembali menyeret langkahnya ke pintu ruangan _flat_ yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamarku.

Aku baru tau ada tetangga seperti dia—apa orang itu baru di sini?

Ah, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting saat ia sudah memasuki kamarnya, kuciptakan dengusan kecil bersamaan dengan kedua tangan yang sudah berkacak pinggang. "Huh... dasar tidak tau terimakasih."

.

.

.

**HATE YOU ALWAYS**

**"Hate you Always" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[****K****akashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno] **

**Romance, ****Drama, ****Hu****rt/Comfort**

**AU, OOC,**** Typos****, ****etc. **

**(k****akashi beriris onyx dan dia ngga pake masker****)**

.

.

**FIRS****T**. Guru Baru

.

.

Keesokkan harinya adalah hari Senin, hari di mana aku sudah harus bersekolah lagi. Berbeda dengan tahun kemarin, kali ini aku malah sangat senang jika libur panjang telah usai, karena aku ingin terus belajar agar dapat masuk ke universitas yang menjadi targetku. Sudah dapat ditebak, aku adalah siswi tahun terakhir di Konoha _Senior High School_. Saat aku sudah sampai di kelas dan duduk di meja, Tenten mendatangiku dengan muka tertekuk.

"Sakura... lihat teman pirangmu itu, dia berisik sekali..."

Kuedarkan pandangan ke seisi kelas, dan menemukan Ino—orang yang mungkin dimaksud Tenten—sedang berteriak-teriak histeris ke teman-teman lain. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Ino menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah kuperhatikan, dan tanpa diminta ia menghampiriku bersama senyum ceria.

"Ada apa? Pasti kau sedang menebar gosip tentang seseorang..." Aku bertanya sambil menatapnya malas. Ingatanku terus berputar mengenang gosip dari Ino yang pernah mengatakan bahwa 'Naruto menyukai Sasuke' dan dengan hebohnya membuat Hinata—pacar Naruto—nyaris membenci si Uchiha tertampan. Padahal mereka cuma teman yang kelewat akrab.

"Enak saja! Yang ini sudah bukan gosip lagi, tapi beneran!" Tandasnya sambil menggebrak meja saking kelebihan semangat.

"Memangnya ada apaan sih?" Tanya si cepol panda dengan nada heran. Walau pun malas mendengarkan, kadang gosip dari Ino ada sensasinya sendiri.

"Kalian berdua harus lihat guru biologi yang baru!" Teriakan ala _fans__girl_ milik Ino mulai memekakkan telinga keduanya. "Ganteng bangeeet~!"

Aku tersenyum pasrah, sedangkan Tenten malah menguap lebar. "Memangnya kalau gurunya ganteng, pelajarannya juga bisa jadi gampang?"

"Sudahlah, Ten... kan itu karena kau tidak suka pelajaran biologi doang." Kucubit sekali pipinya yang sedang menyender di mejaku. "Lagipula aku juga tidak peduli ganteng atau jelek, yang penting dia ngajarinnya enak."

"Nah itu benar!" Seru Ino dengan mengacungkan jempol. "Enak dilihat maksudnya!"

Aku terkikik geli sembari bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Ino, aku ingin lihat guru itu."

"Ya! Tenten, ayo ikut kami!"

Si pemilik rambut coklat menghela nafas berat, tapi akhirnya ia mengikutiku dan Ino.

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

"Sekarang dia tuh lagi di mana, ya? Kok di ruang guru tidak ada?" Tanya Tenten yang sudah capek berputar-putar di gedung sekolah hanya untuk mencari si guru baru.

"Iya, ya..." Ino menghentikan langkahnya untuk beristirahat sebentar. Sangat terlihat dari paras cantiknya kalau ia sedang kecewa.

"Yaudah, kita tunggu jam biologi aja, hari ini kan kita ada pelajarannya." Kataku, mencoba menghibur. "Ayo, 10 menit lagi mau bel nih..." Kudahului mereka dengan melangkahkan kakiku ke arah tangga, berniat kembali ke kelas pelajaran pertama.

Tapi secara mendadak langkahku terhenti ketika akan melewati lab biologi. Tidak sengaja kulihat dari jendelanya ada seseorang di ruangan itu yang menggunakan jas laboratorium putih. Dan saat aku melihat rambutnya yang menurutku sedikit mencolok, kedua mataku melebar. Sepertinya si rambut perak itu sudah tidak asing di mataku. Ah! Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah pria aneh yang tinggal di sebelah kamar _flat_-ku...?

"Hei! Itu guru barunya!" Seru Ino yang tiba-tiba berteriak di sampingku, membuyarkan semua pikiran tentangnya.

"WAAH! Ganteng! Kalau gurunya seperti itu sih aku rela aja diajarin biologi seumur hidup!" Tenten yang tadinya cuek langsung kegirangan sendiri.

"Iya! Ganteng banget! Nilaiku bisa naik nih!"

Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam sambil melihatnya yang masih sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di meja. Kenapa sewaktu melihatnya aku malah merasakan hal buruk, ya?

"Sakura, kok diem? Samperin yuk!"

Dengan enggan kepalaku mengangguk dan mengikuti Ino dan Tenten yang saat ini tengah mengetuk ruangan lab.

**Tok tok tok****.**

"Masuk." Jawab yang di dalam—guru itu.

Suaranya berat dan terdengar sehat, tampaknya ia sudah lebih baikan dibanding keadaannya di tempo hari. Kuperhatikan teman-temanku yang sudah berkumpul di depan mejanya, aku pun berjalan untuk berdiri di sebelah Tenten dalam diam.

"_Ohayou_, _sensei_! _Sensei_ guru biologi yang baru, kan?" Tanya Tenten, jelas ia hanya berbasa-basi.

"Hm."

"Salam kenal! Kami bertiga dari kelas 12-A. Aku Ino Yamanaka, dia Tenten, dan yang ini Sakura Haruno!" Ino memperkenalkan nama kami masing-masing dengan raut muka bahagia.

"Salam kenal, _sensei_!" Tenten juga tersenyum lebar.

"Salam kenal, _sensei_..." Akhirnya aku juga bersuara, tapi hanya terdengar seperti gumaman tidak niat.

Sedetik setelah itu, ia mengadahkan wajah. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang terlalu narsis, tapi aku merasa mata_ onyx_-nya hanya mengarah padaku. Namun, bukannya senang aku malah menelan ludah. Tatapan guru ini terlalu dingin. Cepat-cepat aku membuang muka agar dapat memutuskan kontak mata. Kemudian dari kulihat dari ekor mata ia menggeser pandangannya ke Ino dan Tenten lalu menaikkan sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman.

"Salam kenal juga. Saya Kakashi Hatake, guru biologi kalian yang baru."

Eh...?

Kenapa hanya padaku dia memberikan tatapan dingin tadi?

Kuhela nafas panjang-panjang, mencoba melupakan apa yang kupikirkan. Selama bermenit-menit kubiarkan telingaku menangkap suara Tenten dan Ino yang berebut pertanyaan untuk guru yang dipanggil Kakashi itu. Aku terus terdiam, sampai akhirnya suara Ino membuyarkan lamunanku. "Aaahh, kenapa bel cepat sekali berbunyii!"

"Sakura, Ino, ayo kembali ke kelas. Nanti Asuma-_sensei_ bisa marah."

"Iya..."

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

Jam terakhir di hari Senin, pelajaran biologi. Ini adalah pelajaran yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Ino dan Tenten, padahal sewaktu Ibiki-_sensei_ masih mengajar, mereka selalu mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

Kalau aku? Jangan tanya lagi... siapa pun gurunya, mau Ibiki-_sensei_ yang terkenal _killer _atau yang lain-lain, aku tetap menyukai biologi. Tentu aku wajib menyukai pelajaran itu karena nantinya aku ingin menjadi dokter. Awalnya kami menempati ruangan lab laboratorium yang kosong tanpa Kakashi-_sensei_—karena sekolah kami menggunakan sistem _moving_ _class_. Dan sewaktu sang guru baru memasuki ruangan, seperti dugaanku banyak yang berdecak kagum melihatnya.

Ya, kuakui dia memang tampan. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh.

Sesudah berdiri di depan kelas, pria dewasa yang berumur sekitar 25 tahunan itu menutup buku kecil yang bertuliskan kamus kantong biologi, lalu tersenyum ke seisi kelas. "Salam kenal, semua. Aku adalah Kakashi Hatake, guru biologi yang mulai sekarang akan menggantikan Ibiki-_sensei_." Ia memulai dengan ramah. "Kalian bisa memanggilku Kakashi-_sensei._"

"Baik, _sensei_!" Satu kelas menyahut serempak, dan seperti pikiranku mayoritas semua siswi menjawab penuh semangat, tentu saja minus aku.

Habis entah berlebihan atau apa, aku merasa orang itu tersenyum pada murid sekelas, tapi tidak untukku. Rasanya aku tidak dibagi senyumannya barang sedetik pun, sama seperti ketika pagi tadi, ia hanya memberikan senyumannya ke Ino dan Tenten. "Baiklah, hari ini selesaikan tugas praktek kalian yang dulu diberikan Ibiki-_sensei_."

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mengambil mikroskop dan potongan kentang busuk untuk menyelesaikan tugas praktek, yaitu mengamati bakteri yang terkandung di lendir sayuran tadi. Tugas itu hanya bertujuan untuk mengulang materi kelas 10. Kuputar-putar bagian dari mikroskop listrik yang kupegang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan titik fokusnya.

"Aah, kenapa tidak kelihatan?" Keluhku sambil terus mencoba mengamati.

"Wah, tumben kau punya hambatan di tugas praktek, Sakura-_chan_! Apa jangan-jangan kau berlagak tidak tau agar dapat diajarin Kakashi-_sensei—?_" Goda Naruto, rekan sekelompokku yang tidak pernah kerja. "Seperti mereka tuh..." Ia menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah siswi-siswi yang menggerombol di meja guru.

Kucubit sikunya sampai kulitnya terpelintir. "Aku tidak termasuk orang gila perhatian seperti mereka, _baka_!"

"Hehe, maaf..." Ringisnya sambil memegangi siku yang kesakitan.

Aku terus memutar-mutar alat yang sebenarnya sangat kupahami ini, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku selalu tidak mendapatkan titik fokus. Kupukul keningku yang terasa berat, kemudian melihat ke arah meja Kakashi-_sensei_. Naruto menyebalkan, gara-gara dia mulutku gatal untuk bertanya. Kupandangi sekitar meja Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sudah sepi, mungkin murid-murid yang sengaja memenuhi mejanya sudah kembali ke tempat awal karena beberapa saat yang lalu Shikamaru—si ketua kelas—menegur mereka. Mumpung ada kesempatan, aku beranjak dari kursi dan menyamperinya. Di awal aku menunggu Tenten yang sedang bertanya. Lalu saat Tenten selesai, tanpa menatapku dia langsung kembali menaruh matanya ke mikroskopnya sendiri.

"_Sensei_, aku sudah mencoba mikroskop yang itu..." Walau ia tidak melihatku, kutunjuk mikroskop kelompokku yang saat ini sedang diotak-atik oleh Naruto. "Sepertinya mikroskop kelompok kami berjamur di bagian dalamnya. Boleh saya ambil yang lain?"

Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya diam, menoleh pun tidak.

"_Sensei_—"

"Apa kau tidak lihat saya sedang apa?" Ia memotong kalimatku bersamaan dengan lirikan matanya yang terlihat sinis. Lalu ia menempelkan lagi matanya ke mikroskop.

Aku langsung mengerutkan kening, kaget ada guru yang seperti itu. _Se-ki__ller_ apapun Ibiki-_sensei_, ia tidak judes kayak tadi—yah mungkin pernah ke beberapa murid bandel yang gemar mengganggu pelajaran. Tapi tetap saja aku kesal, jelas-jelas aku bertanya dengan nada biasa, bukan merengek, manja atau pun apa... lagipula tadi sewaktu Tenten bertanya ia tampak normal-normal saja. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara lagi, kuputar tubuhku agar kembali ke meja, tapi langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara Hinata yang sedang akan bertanya.

"_Se_-_Sensei_, aku tidak mengerti yang ini..."

Dari ekor mataku, kutatap dirinya yang masih fokus dengan mikroskop. Sempat kukira dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama ke Hinata, tapi ternyata aku malah dibuat kaget oleh tingkahnya. Dengan tenang dan tanpa tatapan sinis, ia menatap mata Hinata, lalu menjelaskan perlahan. "Kau harus tau dulu pengertian dasarnya—" Lalu penjelasan dari Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak lagi kudengar karena sekarang aku sudah merutukinya dalam hati.

Apa-apaan guru baru itu! Aku punya salah apa sih sama dia!?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**A****uthor's ****N****ote :**

**KakaSaku pertama****ku****! Terinspirasi dari 'kata-kata' my lovely and best sensei**** di sekolah yang selalu nyinisin ****aku****—sekali lagi, sangat nyinisin ****AKU**** doang. ****T****api di asli ngga ada romance-romance-an. Najong deh :P**

**Ini memang Sakura's POV semua. Tapi mungkin beberapa di chap besok****-****besok**** bakal ****ada Kakashi's POV sama normal POV. K****arena masih awal, aku**** akui****n**** fic ini aneh dan ngga jelas. Tapi ****aku**** usaha****in**** agar perasaan seorang murid yang disikapin ****ngga**** adil ****sama**** gurunya ****nanti**** makin kerasa.**

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Malam, Haruno."

"Apa kau mengira aku akan melakukan hal 'aneh' kepadamu, hm?"

"Harusnya aku yang marah. Aku guru di sini."

"Apa yang salah dengan penampilanmu hari ini?"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**M****ind to ****R****eview?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Malu Plus Kesel

**Previous Chap :**

Dari ekor mataku kutatap dirinya yang masih fokus dengan mikroskop. Sempat kukira dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama ke Hinata, tapi ternyata aku malah dibuat kaget oleh tingkahnya. Dengan tenang dan tanpa tatapan sinis, ia menatap mata Hinata, lalu menjelaskan perlahan. "Kau harus tau dulu pengertian dasarnya—" Lalu penjelasan dari Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak lagi kudengar karena sekarang aku sudah merutukinya dalam hati.

Apa-apaan guru baru itu! Aku punya salah apa sih sama dia!

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung melempar tas sekolahku ke kasur dan dengan cepat aku duduk di depan meja belajar. Besok aku ada ujian tes masuk universitas Konoha. Universitas yang sudah sejak dulu almarhum orangtuaku inginkan untuk aku menimba ilmu di sana. Karena aku sudah belajar dari berminggu-minggu yang lalu, hari ini aku cukup mengulang hafalan saja. Terlalu rajin? Biarlah, aku benar-benar ingin mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik untuk tidak menggagalkan harapan terakhir orangtuaku itu.

Aku harus berusaha!

Dengan pandangan serius aku mulai membuka halaman depan buku catatan kelas 10 sampai 12 yang sudah kurangkum, dan membacanya dengan tekun. Tapi ketika jam menunjukkan bahwa ini sudah sore, tiba-tiba saja ada suara televisi yang mulai menggangguku. Suara yang sangat terdengar jelas dari kamar sebelah, si guru baru. Kuputuskan agar mengabaikannya dan terus fokus ke tulisan-tulisan yang ada di buku. Mungkin dalam beberapa menit lagi suara itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

Tapi sampai malam menjelang, suara mengganggu itu tetap terdengar dan membuatku semakin tidak bisa konsen belajar. Diawali dengan menarik nafas, aku mengusapkan kedua telapak tanganku ke wajah—frustasi.

Sumpah, guru itu memang membuatku kesal setengah mati!

**Duk duk duk! **

Dengan kencang aku pukuli tembok yang adalah asal suara itu. Biasanya kalau ada tetangga yang terlalu semena-mena, kita yang merasa terganggu hanya tinggal ngetuk tembok kamar atau pintunya, lalu yang berisik itu pasti akan mengerti. Tapi sepertinya orang di kamar sebelah ini malah tidak menanggapi ketukanku. Aku mencoba sabar untuk tidak berteriak. Mungkin ia tidak mengerti aturan yang ada di apartemen ini sehingga harus dinasihati dengan lisan.

.

.

.

**HATE YOU ALWAYS**

"**Hate You ****Always" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[****Kaka****shi Hatake x ****Saku****ra Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, ****Hurt/Comfort**

**AU, ****OOC, Typos, ****etc.**

**(k****akashi beriris onyx dan dia ngga pake masker)**

.

.

**SECOND. **Malu Plus Kesel

.

.

**Tok tok tok.**

Setelah ketukan ketiga, pintu yang di depannya bertuliskan 'Hatake' itu terbuka. Menampakan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sedang melihatku dengan tatapan malasnya.

Orang tersebut masih mengenakan baju kerjanya sebagai guru, tapi yang sekarang terlihat lebih berantakan dan kusut. Dia tidak memakai jasnya, dasi yang tergantung di lehernya hilang entah ke mana, dan beberapa kancing teratasnya sudah terbuka. Ditambah rambut perak yang menantang gravitasi itu juga semakin acak-acakan. Sepertinya ia sedang tertidur sebelum aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Malam, _sensei_." Sapaku penuh penekanan.

"Malam, Haruno." Ia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di pintu—menungguku untuk berbicara lagi.

"Apa _sensei_ tau kalau aku ada ujian tes masuk universitas pada besok pagi?"

"Ya, lalu?" Jawabnya santai, membuatku urat di dahiku berkedut kesal.

Orang ini memang minta dihajar!

"Matikan TV _sensei_!" Bentakku dengan emosi sambil menantap mata _onyx_-nya.

Sejak kalimat perintah tadi terucap, matanya semakin menajam—seakan tidak suka. Lalu ia sedikit menyingkir dari pintu masuk kamarnya dan bersikap seakan memperbolehkanku masuk. "Matikan sendiri kalau kau mau. Tidak baik menyuruh orang yang lebih tua."

Kali ini aku menautkan kedua alisku. "Dan tidak baik juga untuk menyuruh muridmu masuk ke daerah pribadimu malam-malam seperti ini. Kau bisa dicap pria mesum!"

"Aku hanya menawarkan. Kau bisa menolak bila tidak mau." Walau masih memakai wajah malas, ia mulai menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya ia senang karena rencananya untuk membuatku kesal itu berhasil.

"Tolong matikan TV _sensei_..." Kali ini aku sedikit memperlembut suaraku—mencoba untuk tidak membuat orang di depanku ini semakin senang. "Aku ingin belajar... kau membunuh waktu berhargaku."

"Sudah kubilang matikan sendiri, apa kau tidak dengar?" Nadanya yang kian mengeras membuatku tersentak. Aku sengaja memperlembut nada bicaraku, tapi ia malah membalasku dengan nada keras. Menyebalkan!

Dengan membalas tatapan sinisnya aku pun menabrak bahu Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Aku tidak menaruh peduli dengan suasana kotor khas laki-laki itu dan langsung menuju televisi yang adalah sumber suara berisik. Lalu aku menurunkan volume suaranya yang sudah kelewat besar itu dan mematikannya. Setelah suasana hening itu terasa, aku menghela nafas lega. Tapi, saat aku akan berbalik untuk keluar, hidungku malah menabrak sesuatu yang ternyata adalah dada bidang Kakashi-_sensei_–yang entah sejak kapan tepat di belakangku.

Karena kaget dengan sosok itu, aku pun mundurkan selangkah sambil memegangi hidungku yang sakit. "Ukh, _se-sensei_...! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di belakangku!"

Tapi saat aku melihatnya dengan sedikit mengadahkan wajah—karena dia lebih tinggi dan dari jarak yang sedekat ini—mata _onyx_-nya menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan ia semakin mendekat. Sedikit membuatku takut. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kamarnya. Kamar seorang pria asing. "Mi-Minggir..." Lirihku sambil menunduk, tidak ingin melihat matanya yang jadi menakutkan itu.

Ia tidak minggir seperti apa yang kukatakan, dan malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya, yaitu semakin mendekati wajahku dengan cara menunduk—mempersempit jarak wajah kami masing-masing.

Menyadari wajah yang semakin mendekat itu, aku merasakan sensasi geli di aliran darahku. Perutku tiba-tiba menjadi keram, wajahku memanas dan semakin menunduk. Entah kenapa aku merasakan tenaga marah-marahku yang biasanya hilang seketika. Dan wajahnya semakin mendekat dan mendekat... karena perasaan malu atau sesuatu yang tidak ingin kupikirkan lebih, aku pun memejamkan mataku. Pasrah dengan semua.

Suasana mendadak hening dan hanya terdengar suara degup jantungku yang masih belum beraturan.

"Haruno, kau menginjak buku milikku."

"Eh?" Dengan kaget aku membuka kelopak mataku dan menemukan Kakashi-_sensei_ sedang membungkuk untuk menarik sasuatu yang sedang kuinjak.

Masih dengan posisi membungkuknya, ia mengadahkan wajah, melihatku dengan sebuah seringai–yang terlihat senang dengan misinya yang lagi-lagi berhasil. "Apa kau mengira aku akan melakukan hal 'aneh' kepadamu, hm?"

Astaga! Termometer kemarahanku sudah mencapai puncak! Orang ini... mengerjaiku!

Dengan wajah yang masih seperti kepiting rebus—dikarenakan menahan malu—aku langsung berlari melewatinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung menyender di pintu dan meringsut ke lantai. Mencoba untuk menetralkan kinerja jantung yang sudah menjadi tidak normal sesudah keluar kamar terkutuk di sebelah.

"Uuuh! Memalukann!"

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Di saat matahari sudah mulai menampakkan diri, burung-burung yang sudah bangun dari tadi sedang menyanyi di atas atap apartemen. Suasana begitu damai, sampai...

"AAAAAAHH—!"

Jeritan itu langsung membuat burung-burung pada berterbangan karena kaget."—Sial! Aku kesiangan!"

Suara itu akhirnya disusul oleh suara berisik dari kamar yang bertuliskan 'Haruno' itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, seorang gadis berambut _pink_—yang tumben lagi berantakan—berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke lantai bawah apartemen. Lalu ia menuju tempat ia biasa memarkirkan sepedanya dan menaruh barang-barang dengan asal ke keranjang sepeda. Bersama selembar roti tawar yang baru digigit duakali olehnya, ia langsung mengendarai sepedanya dengan kecepatan ekstra.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menelan bulat-bulat roti yang belum sepenuhnya ia kunyah sampai halus, lalu berteriak di sela kayuhan sepedanya yang cepat. "Ya, ampunn! Bagaimana bisa kesiangan padahal pagi ini ada ujian masuk universitaaaass!?"

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

Saat sudah sampai ke halaman parkir sepeda di sekolah, Sakura sengaja tidak mengambil tas sekolahnya dari keranjang sepeda. Ia hanya membawa tempat pensil serta kartu ujian tes masuk. Sambil berlari menuju lantai atas—di mana tes itu akan berlangsung—Sakura dengan buru-buru memakai kaos kakinya yang belum terpasang.

Bukan hanya sibuk dengan kaos kakinya, tali sepatu yang belum sempurna ia ikat itu juga masih terus terseok-seok di lantai. Ikat pinggangnya masih tergulung rapih di tangan, bahkan ada tiga kancing kemeja Sakura yang masih terbuka, membuat pemandangan indah bagi _junior_ lelaki yang sempat melihatnya—karena sudah pasti semua anak kelas tiga ada di lantai empat.

"Haruno. Berhenti."

Kerja tubuh Sakura berhenti dalam serentak. Ia yang saat ini berada di tengah tangga menuju lantai tiga langsung menoleh cepat ke arah belakang—asal panggilan tadi terdengar. "Suara itu..." Geramnya dulu baru kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Membagi wajah seramnya ke orang yang sudah berdiri di sana.

Karena bel masuk sudah terlewat sampai berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu, tidak heran koridor dan tangga menjadi sepi. Dan hal itu membuatnya yakin kalau yang memanggilnya adalah dia seorang. Kakashi.

Dengan kedua tangan yang telah dimasukan ke jas putih lab-nya, ia menghampiri Sakura yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Tapi orang yang sepertinya tidak menaruh peduli itu hanya berdiri di hadapan Sakura dalam diam.

"Rapi sekali penampilan murid teladan yang selalu dibanggakan di ruang guru..." Ujarnya, ironi.

Sakura berdecak malas. Ia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan orang yang membuatnya terlambat seperti ini. Ya, Sakura memang sudah mengecap Kakashi sebagai dalang ia terlambat. Karena sesudah dari kamar Kakashi, ia terduduk di depan pintu untuk merutuki gurunya itu. Lalu tanpa sadar ia tertidur dengan posisi itu sebelum menyetel _alarm_. Dan inilah hasilnya.

"Mau apa?" Jawabnya ketus. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Sesudah kena marahan Sakura, Kakashi tersenyum sambil memperhatikan penampilan murid kelas tiga itu. Wajahnya memerah dan dipenuhi peluh karena mengayuh sepedanya habis-habisan, rambut _pink_ yang halus itu berantakan. Dia kelelahan, tapi mata _emerald _Sakura terus menantang _onyx_-nya dengan penuh amarah.

'_Sesak...'_

Tiba-tiba suara itu terngiang di pikiran Kakashi. Entah kenapa satu kata tadi cukup menimbulkan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya. Kakashi yang merasakan sensasi itu hanya berdecak dalam hati, entah kenapa hal itu membuat emosinya berantakan.

"Kalau _sensei_ tidak menjawabku, aku lebih baik pergi!" Sakura memunggunginya, berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya ke atas. Tapi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga lain, sikunya sudah keburu ditarik dengan kasar oleh pria berambut perak itu.

"Harusnya aku yang marah." Kali ini pandangan matanya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, dan sempat menggentarkan Sakura yang tadi berniat membalas. "Aku guru di sini."

Tanpa peduli apa pun, Kakashi menyeret gadis _pink_ itu ke depan cermin yang terpajang di tembok sebelah tangga. Lalu ia berdiri di belakang Sakura. Sakura menatap cermin ukuran besar yang bisa memuat cerminan seluruh tubuhnya—dari ujung sepatu sampai kepala—dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu Kakashi yang berdiri di belakang Sakura itu memegang kedua bahunya dari belakang dengan masing-masing tangannya. Dengan perlahan mata _onyx_-nya menatap mata _emerald_ yang ada di cermin.

"Apa yang salah dengan penampilanmu hari ini?" Tanyanya.

Sakura yang masih sedikit kesal itu hanya memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri dari cermin, mengoreksi semua yang ia pakai hari ini. Saat melihat ke arah cermin, matanya terbelalak kaget. Ia baru menyadari semua. Penampilannya memang kusut, tapi apa yang ia kenakan jauh lebih kusut lagi. Pita dasinya miring, kerah kemejanya ada yang tegak, kemeja dan rok kusut—karena belum sempat disetrika—dan terlebihnya lagi tiga kancing atasnya terbuka.

Dengan wajah yang semerah tomat, Sakura tergesa-gesa membetulkan kancingnya sampai tertutup. Kesan manis memang tercipta dari tingkah Sakura, tapi sepertinya tidak mempan untuk Kakashi. Untuk saat ini. Setelah selesai, Sakura hanya bisa menunduk malu, dan membiarkan Kakashi melanjutkan pembicaraannya, masih dengan nada sinis. "Dan satu lagi... rokmu kependekan."

Kontan Sakura langsung melihat roknya. Rok yang panjangnya lebih dari 5 cm di atas lutut itu tidak ada yang salah—selain kusut—dan mungkin sedikit lebih naik gara-gara Sakura belum membenarkan roknya sehabis bersepeda.

"Tapi rok ini memang sesuai ketentuannya. Dan yang lain masih banyak yang lebih—"

"—Jangan bandingkan dengan orang lain. Aku sedang melihatmu, Haruno." Potong Kakashi dengan cepat, dan hal itu membuat raut wajah Sakura ditambah dengan merah lagi. Tapi kali ini merah karena menahan kesal. "Apa kau pikir kakimu itu menarik sampai kau memakai rok sependek itu?"

"Ap—kyaa!"

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah kesal setengah mati dengan kata-katanya dan membuatnya ingin memukul wajah gurunya itu, tapi emosinya tertunda karena sudah tergantikan kekagetan saat ada gerakan tangan seseorang yang menarik roknya ke atas.

Membuat rok yang asal mulanya di pinggang menjadi di perut dan dengan otomatis hal itu membuat lingkar roknya berada di perut—dan ujungnya menjadi 15 cm di atas lutut. "Kalau kau bilang rok teman-temanmu lebih pendek. Kau mau memamerkan kakimu seperti teman-temanmu seperti ini?"

**Plak!**

Setelah suara tamparan itu, Sakura sedikit menjauh dari Kakashi dan kali ini menatap langsung matanya dengan tatapan bingung, malu dan kaget yang tercampur. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti gurunya itu.

"Apa? Bukannya kata-kataku tadi benar?" Sambil memegangi pipinya ia membalas tatapan Sakura dengan tatapan sinis.

Sakura pun menatapnya pandangan yang susah dijelaskan karena dia juga sudah tidak mengerti gurunya itu, lalu berlari menuju lantai atas dan meninggalkan Kakashi sendiri. Kakashi Hatake... seorang pria yang dalam satu waktu sekaligus, bisa membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh dan kesal menjadi satu. Sedangkan guru biologi baru itu hanya menyenderkan punggungnya ke cermin dan menyeringai.

"Kau kehilangan banyak waktu dan pastinya pikiranmu kacau karena memikirkan perbuatanku. Nah, bagaimana kau bisa lulus tes itu?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**A****uthor's ****N****ote**** :**

**Chap du****a**** update! ****Sebenernya sih ini tuh fict Hurt/Comfort yang bakalan ada Romance, tapi kayaknya untuk Romance masih agak lama... jadi harap bersabar yaa :))**

**Ohiya, minna mohon doanya ya, besok aku UN :'(**

.

.

**Thankyou for ****Read & Review!**

**S****pecial ****T****ha****nks to :**

**Tyas****, ****Rizu Hatake-hime gak login****, ****Lhyn hatake****, ****Ayano Hatake****, ****No name****, ****Ellechi****, ****Moist fl****, ****CuteGirlNamedMarsha****, ****ririrea****, ****Lollytha-chan****, ****Ryu Akino-kun Yamato Aizawa****, ****Nay Hatake****, ****Fire Knight17****, ****OraRi HinaRa****, ****reyo-Hatake**

.

.

**Pojok ****B****alas ****R****eview :**

**Kenapa Kakashi jadi jahat kayak gitu? Apa ada hubungannya sama masa lalu? **Hehe, sebenernya masih rahasia, tapi aku kasih jawabannya iya dulu deh. **Aku sih berharap ****K****akashi ngga beneran sensi sama Sakura, kalopun iya pasti ada alasan yang jelas. **Alesan yang jelas, ya... hmm, tapi di kerangka aku alasan Kakashi super ngga jelas banget. Nanti juga tau kok.** Sebenernya Kakashi**** di chap 1 tuh s****akit atau mabuk sih? **Di sana Kakashi sakit, kalo mabuk bakal lain cerita :|

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Ternyata murid kesayangan guru-guru ada di luar, ya...?"

"Kau ma-mau apa, _sensei_?"

"Ya, impianku hancur... karena _sensei_ brengsek sepertimu."

"Kau murid yang pintar dan ini hadiah untukmu."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**M****ind to ****R****eview?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	3. Guru Brengsek

**Previous Chap :**

Sakura pun menatapnya pandangan yang susah dijelaskan karena dia juga sudah tidak mengerti gurunya itu, lalu berlari menuju lantai atas dan meninggalkan Kakashi sendiri. Kakashi Hatake... seorang pria yang dalam satu waktu sekaligus, bisa membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh dan kesal menjadi satu. Sedangkan guru biologi baru itu hanya menyenderkan punggungnya ke cermin dan menyeringai.

"Kau kehilangan banyak waktu dan pastinya pikiranmu kacau karena memikirkan perbuatanku. Nah, bagaimana kau bisa lulus tes itu?"

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Bersama nafas yang terengah-engah, akhirnya aku sampai juga ke lantai empat—tempat di mana tes ujian masuk Universitas dilaksanakan. Sambil menghela butir-butir keringat yang tersisa di leher dan dahi, aku melihat nomor ruangan yang tertera di kartu tes yang sedang kupegang erat.

Sakura Haruno. 0170. Ruang H.

Mataku terbelalak kaget saat melihat deretan informasi tadi. Ruangan H. Siapa pun juga tau seberapa _killer_ guru yang menjaga ruangan itu, bisa dibilang kegalakannya menyandingi Anko-_sensei_ dan Ibiki-_sensei_.

Dia adalah Asuma Sarutobi.

Aku menelan ludah sewaktu pintu ruangan sudah terpampang di hadapanku. Aku dapat membayangkan bagaimana ia menunjukkan urat di dahinya kalau ia melihatku yang terlambat hampir 20 menitan. Ah, atau mungkin lebih parah dibandingkan hanya sebuah wajah marah... aku lebih yakin ia akan lebih emosi dan membentakku di depan umum. Sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat, kukumpulkan keberanian menggunakan cara menghirup udara banyak-banyak lalu mengetuk pintu. Dengan menunduk kucoba membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan.

**. . .**

Hening.

Bersama gerak takut-takut kuangkat wajah dan melihat ke puluhan pasang mata yang menatapku, termasuk mata menyeramkan yang persis ada di meja guru—Asuma-_sensei_. Sekarang pria berjenggot dan bertampang super sinis itu memberikanku sorotan ketidaksukaannya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Haruno..." Ia memberhentikan langkahnya pas di hadapanku. Mau tidak mau aku harus menatap kedua matanya. "Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ja-Jam 07.27—"

"KELUAR SEKARANG!" Berbarengan dengan bentakan berintonasi tinggi itu, tidak tanggung-tanggung Asuma-_sensei_ memukul pintu—membuat suara pukulan menggema kencang dan membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan H tersentak kaget.

Dengan mengigit bibir bawah, kubiarkan saja wajahku menunduk semakin dalam—sekalian menyembunyikan mataku yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Walau tebakanku benar soal ia yang akan membentakku di depan umum, aku tetap saja masih tidak siap. Karena inilah momen pertamakalinya aku dimarahi Asuma-_sensei_ yang notabene guru ter_killer_ di Konoha SHS. Dan... aku tidak mau lagi hal ini terjadi.

Apalagi dalang dari semua adalah... Kakashi-_sensei_.

.

.

.

**HATE YOU** **ALW****AYS**

"**Hate You Always" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[****Kaka****shi Hatake x ****Saku****ra Haruno]**

**Hurt/Comfort, Romance****, Drama**

**AU, ****OOC, ****Typos, etc. **

**(k****akashi beriris onyx dan dia ngga pake masker****)**

.

.

**THIRD.** Guru Brengsek

.

.

Setelah bentakan Asuma-_sensei_, masih dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang karena kaget, aku memundurkan langkah, keluar dan menutup pintu sampai sosokku menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Sesudah di luar, aku berdiri sekaligus menyender di tembok sebelah pintu yang sudah tertutup untuk menenangkan pikiran. Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu aku menahannya beberapa detik sampai akhirnya kuhembuskan perlahan.

Lalu... sekarang bagaimana?

Apa aku tidak bisa ikut ujian tes?

Padahal aku kan sudah belajar sungguh-sungguh hanya untuk ini...

Ya, hanya untuk ini...

'_Nanti Sakura beruniversitas di sana, ya? Okaasan dan Otousan ingin melihatmu belajar di sekolah itu...'_

**Deg!**

Aku refleks melempar tempat pensil dan kartu tesku ke lantai. Tubuhku langsung lemas menahan sesak.

_Kami-sama_, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan harapan terakhir orang tuaku...

Di saat yang sama aku merasakan air mata—yang entahlah sejak kapan—memenuhi pelupuk mata sudah mau tumpah dari tempatnya. Aku mengadah cepat, tetap tidak mengizinkan air bening itu mengalir. Tapi ternyata usahaku untuk tidak menangis terus gagal, malah aku merasakan banyaknya aliran air mata yang sudah mengalir ke pipi dan menetes ke leher tanpa kuminta. Suara yang juga sudah kutahan dengan cara menggigit bibir bawah juga masih saja meloloskan isakan kecil yang sedikit berhasil kukecilkan volumenya.

Kini hanya tempat pensil berserta kartu tesku di lantai menyaksikanku dari bawah yang sedang menangis dengan meremas kain rokku. Karena aku baru sadar kalau aku masih ada di sekolah, kucoba untuk menahan tangis sambil meringsut ke lantai.

Ini salah Kakashi-_sensei_...

Ini semua salahnya...

Tidak.

Bukan semua salahnya...

Ini salahku juga.

Kalau ini semua salah Kakashi-_sensei_, kenapa aku tidak cuek saja saat ia menyetel suara maksimum di televisinya?

Terus kenapa aku tidak lari meninggalkannya saat ia mencegatku di tangga?

_Baka_...

"Hn?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuyarkan lamunanku, dan digantikan dengan suara jantungku yang berdegup kencang—degup kemarahan. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak ingin terlihat sediki pun olehnya. Tapi aku malah mendengar suara langkahnya yang semakin dekat ke arahku yang sedang teduduk pasrah di depan ruangan tes.

**Tep.**

"Ternyata murid kesayangan guru-guru ada di luar, ya...?"

Sekarang kakinya sudah tepat di depanku.

"..."

Melihatku yang tidak bergerak sama sekali untuk meresponnya, ia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya denganku. Aku yang masih memilih untuk menahan rutukkanku hanya terdiam dan tidak menolehkan wajah—paling tidak sampai orang ini berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

Awalnya aku hanya diam untuk lebih fokus merasakan suasana hening di sekitar, tapi tiba-tiba saja jemarinya menyentuh daguku dan mengangkatnya. Aku sempat terkejut, namun cepat-cepat kutahan wajahku agar tidak menghadapnya. Karena dia masih memaksaku, aku menepis tangannya. Tapi ia malah lebih kuat menarik wajahku dengan kasar dan membuat leherku terasa sakit. Mau tidak mau sekarang wajahku berada di hadapannya persis walau pandangan mataku tetap memandang ke arah samping. Tapi karena aku masih bisa melihat rambutnya yang perak, kepalan tanganku mengencang.

"M-Mau apa...?" Aku berdesis, namun cepat-cepat aku menggigit bibir bawahku lagi untuk mencegah pecahnya tangis yang sudah susah payah kutahan di depannya. Karena tak ada jawaban, bahuku mulai bergetar dan rasanya air mataku juga sudah kembali meluncur membentuk sungai di pipi. "Kau ma-mau apa, _sensei_?"

Lagi-lagi dia tidak menjawab—membiarkan isakkanku yang menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri—lalu mendadak ia menyeringai.

Kali ini isakkan tangisku mulai terdengar semakin keras. Air mataku juga semakin banyak keluar sampai tetesan-tetesannya menjatuhi tangannya—yang ada di dagu dan pipiku. Aku lemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya yang sedang menatapku. "KAU MAU APA, HAH!?"

_Sudahlah __S__akura... ini bukan semua salahnya... _

"Uhk, hiks..."

Terlambat, akibat emosi yang keburu tinggi ini tangisanku semakin susah diredakan. Aku sudah mencoba untuk membuang semua kekesalanku padanya, tapi rasanya sulit.

"Baru pertama kali dimarahin Asuma-_sensei,_ ya?"

Mendengar kalimatnya, aku semakin terisak. Air mataku turun tanpa berhenti di depannya. Wajahku memerah, keringat serta air mata membasahi pelipis, pipi sampai leherku.

_Dan dia masih tidak kasihan padaku?_

_Aku memang tidak berharap untuk dikasihani olehnya..._

_Hanya saja, aku ingin dia tau apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang... _

_Tapi ke__napa dia mengatakan hal itu di saat seperti tadi...? _

_Perkataannya __benar-benar membuatku sakit hati...__._

_Apa...?_

_A__pa alasannya dia berbuat seperti ini padaku?_

"Kau menangis seakan hidupmu hancur..."

_Semua ini memang bukan salahnya..._

_Tapi ada sebagian besar yang adalah kesalahannya!_

Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menumpahkan semua air mataku yang tersisa di pelupuk mata, dengan berani aku langsung menepis tangannya di wajahku dan kutarik kerah kemejanya. Kini wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Mungkin bila aku berjarak sedekat ini dengan cowok mana pun sudah pasti aku akan malu, tapi nama Kakashi Hatake sudah kucoret. Kubuang perasaan deg-deg-an atau apapun bila di dekatnya.

Orang ini brengsek.

Dia memancingku untuk marah seperti ini.

Dan dia berhasil. Sangat berhasil.

"Ya, impianku hancur..." Aku menatap matanya yang juga sedang menatapku. "Karena guru brengsek sepertimu."

Ia tidak tampak terkejut atau marah mendengar kalimat tadi, ia malah semakin memperlebar seringainya—membuatku semakin marah. Dan kurasakan punggung jemarinya mengelus pipiku yang masih memerah dan basah karena menangis. Aku merasakan sentuhannya seperti sengatan listrik, tapi perasaan benciku lebih besar.

"Coba katakan hal itu sekali lagi..." Bisiknya. Dekat, sangat dekat.

Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya, aku merasakan poninya yang menyentuh keningku, aku merasakan kulit tangannya yang menyentuh pipiku, dan aku merasakan ujung hidungnya yang sempurna menyentuh hidungku. Posisi kami memang sangat bahaya. Dilihat dari mana pun posisi ini seperti Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sedang mencium bibirku, dengan aku yang menarik kerahnya.

Bila ada orang lain yang sekarang melihatku bersama guru brengsek ini, mungkin aku akan dicap duluan sebagai 'murid penggoda' karena memang akulah yang menarik kerahnya dan mendekatkan wajahku dengannya.

Tapi aku tidak perduli.

Toh kenyataannya aku tidak sedang menciumnya dan ia pun juga tidak menciumku.

Hanya saja jarak kami yang terlalu dekat...

Dan aku marah...

Juga dia yang menggodaku.

"Kau... brengsek!" Desisku lagi sambil mendorongnya, membuatnya sedikit menjauh dari hadapanku.

"Kuhargai itu."

Dia menyeringai, lalu berdiri sambil membenarkan kerah kemejanya yang kusut olehku. Mata _onyx_-nya menatapku dengan pandangan yang menghina. Setelah ia selesai dengan kegiatan membenarkan kemeja, ia langsung membuka pintu ruangan H dan memasuki ruangan itu.

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Asuma melirikkan matanya ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja datang ke kelas jagaannya. Setelah tau Kakashi yang baru masuk, dengan padangan tidak peduli ia kembali fokus mengedarkan pandangan ke siswa-siswinya agar tidak ada orang yang mencontek.

"Asuma, ternyata kau masih punya sisi baik juga, ya?"

Asuma menoleh ke Kakashi yang kini berada di sebelahnya. "Apa?"

Kakashi tersenyum biasa sambil menyender di tembok papan tulis, tidak lupa lipatan tangannya di dada. "Kau tidak memberikannya tes ujian masuk itu karena akan mengadakan tes susulan untuknya, kan?"

Sedikit penjelasan dari Kakashi langsung membuat Asuma mengerti. Kakashi pasti sedang membicarakan tentang murid yang tadi ia suruh keluar—Sakura Haruno. Tapi ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya, seakan sudah tau pilihannya itu benar. "Ya, dia tidak akan sempat mengerjakan kalau waktunya sudah terpotong banyak."

"Suruh dia mengerjakan soal tes itu sekarang."

Nada berbeda yang dikeluarkan Kakashi langsung membuat Asuma mengernyit. Tampaknya ia bingung dengan perubahan sifat Kakashi yang sedikit lebih ke arah negatif. "Dia murid yang pintar, aku tidak ingin dia gagal masuk tes hanya karena tidak sempat mengerjakannya semua soal."

"Tapi aturan tetaplah aturan..."

Asuma menghela nafas, kalimat yang dikeluarkan Kakashi benar. "Hh, terserahlah... ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Meralat soal biologi..." Senyumannya muncul di saat ia menunjukkan kertas kecil yang ia pegang.

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

"Haruno."

Di saat Sakura masih termenung di sebelah pintu, Asuma mendadak keluar dan tentu saja langsung membuat Sakura sontak menghapus air matanya dan berdiri tegak, meskipun masih dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"I-Iya, A-Asuma-_sensei_?" Suara Sakura begetar, tampaknya ia masih _shock_ gara-gara hal tadi. Tapi Asuma tidak peduli, itulah resikonya menjadi murid dari seorang Asuma Sarutobi. Berbuat salah, harus dimarahi. Lagipula ia memperlakukan hal itu ke semua muridnya, bukan seperti Kakashi yang hanya berbeda terhadap gadis _pink_ ini.

"Apa kau sanggup mengerjakan soal tes ujian masuk dengan waktu yang tersisa?"

Mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna, cepat-cepat ia mendongakkan wajahnya yang bersinar ke gurunya itu. "Sa-Sanggup, _sensei_! Aku akan berusaha!"

"Baiklah, tarik meja dan bangkumu keluar ruangan dan kerjakan di sini." Asuma memberikan selembar kertas soal dan kertas jawaban ke tangan Sakura.

"I-Iya! Te-Terimakasih Asuma-_sensei_, sungguh!" Dengan senyuman lebar ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Karena tidak ingin lebih membuang waktu, ia langsung menuju ke dalam kelas untuk melakukan apa yang Asuma perintahkan.

"Hn, nanti Kakashi akan memberikan ralatan sesudah dia keluar." Jelasnya di saat Sakura sudah mulai mengerjakan tugasnya di luar.

"Iya!"

Lalu ia memasuki ruangan tanpa menutup satu bilik pintu agar masih dapat mengawasi Sakura juga.

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat ia mengerjakan soal, Kakashi keluar ruangan. Tapi bukannya menyamperinya untuk memberitahukan soal yang diralat, ia malah begitu santai melewati Sakura. Awalnya Sakura tidak ingin mencegat laju jalan Kakashi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia butuh keterangan di mana saja soal yang barusan diralat olehnya agar ia dapat menjawab soal itu dengan benar.

"_Sensei_..." Panggilnya dengan nada terpaksa. Karena Kakashi seakan tidak mendengarnya, ia kembali mengulangi. "_Sensei_!" Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia sudah tau kalau Kakashi memang sengaja mengacuhkannya, karena hal itu Sakura akhirnya berdiri dari kursi dan menarik siku Kakashi.

"Aku minta soal yang diralat—"

"Apa telinga yang ada di sana itu hanya pajangan? Tadi kan aku sudah meralat di depan kelas."

Mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi, Sakura melepaskan tangannya. Ia tau gurunya itu membencinya...

'Tapi tolong tidak untuk saat ini...'

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya." Sakura semakin panik saat Kakashi akan benar-benar pergi. "Kumohon, _sensei_... ini untuk nilaiku!"

Sakura membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam—ia memohon dengan sopan ke Kakashi—tidak peduli dengan sifatnya yang sempat kasar. Tapi bukannya guru itu mengerti atas keinginannya untuk lulus, orang itu malah sama sekali tidak memberhentikan langkah dan terus berjalan meninggalkannya.

Sakura menegakkan badannya lagi, lalu menatap punggung Kakashi dalam diam. Tapi tidak terasa, matanya langsung berkaca-kaca. Dengan kasar ia menghapus sisa air matanya dan menghirup udara banyak-banyak sebelum ia kembali duduk di kursi untuk mengerjakan soal yang harus ia selesaikan dalam waktu yang hanya tinggal sedikit.

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

Menggunakan salah satu tangan yang menopang wajah dan kacamata bacanya, Kakashi mengoreksi tugas yang sudah dikerjakan para murid dari beberapa kelas. Bersama pena bertinta merahnya ia membulatkan nomor yang salah dengan pandangan mata yang malas—seakan sudah mengantuk—padahal masih banyak tugas yang menumpuk.

Lalu tangannya berhenti berkerja ketika ia lihat sebuah nama di salah satu kertas putih muridnya...

Sakura Haruno. XII-A. 170.

Kakashi membalik kertas itu dan melihat isinya. Perlahan sebuah seringai tampak di wajah malasnya saat melihat ada beberapa soal yang belum diisi. Dan ia tau penyebab yang membuat muridnya yang satu itu tidak menyelsaikan tugasnya.

Ya, rencananya berhasil.

Ia mengoreksi nilainya dan nilai itu berakhir di angka 8.47.

"Untuk lulus ujian ini murid harus mencapai nilai 8.5 dengan catatan setelah dibulatkan..." Gumamnya sendiri. "Kau murid yang pintar... dan ini hadiah untukmu."

Lalu ia pun mencoret lembaran kertas itu.

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

Saguru Mayama. 0169. - 8.9 - Lulus

**Sakura Haruno. 0170. - 8.4 - Tidak lulus.**

Sanada Katou. 0171. - 6.3 - Tidak lulus.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE****D**

.

.

**A****uthor's ****N****ote**** :**

**Eh, di sini aku ada yang ngaco loh. Aku ngga tau gemana caranya ujian tes masuk universitas, jadinya aku gunain aja cara masuk tes SMA. Ya kan mungkin aja sama. Ngomong-ngomong yang jadi rata-rata kelulusannya ngasal. Hehe. Terima kasih ya bagi semua yang udah doain aku sukses UN! Semoga nilai kita semua (bagi readers dan reviewers yang sedang ujian maupun ngga) bagus-bagus!**

.

.

**Thankyou ****for ****Read & Review!**

**S****pecial Thanks to :**

**vvvv****, ****Ellechi****, ****Haruno blingermpv****, ****Just ana g login****, L****hyn hatake****, ****Putri Luna****, ****garoo****, ****Ayano Hatake****, ****Rizu Hatake-hime****, ****cherrysasusaku****, ****Lollytha-chan****, ****AmaYuu****, ****Skyze Kenzou****, ****Nay Hatake****, ****OraRi HinaRa****, ****Violet7orange****, ****azalea****. **

.

.

**Pojok ****B****alas ****R****eview :**

**Kakashi punya masalah apa sama Sakura? **Hal itu bakal dibahas sebentar lagi hehe. **Ceritanya sama seperti pengalamanku sendiri **Wew, sama doong... tapi aku yang dibenci gurunya #JDENG. **Kalo aku pu****n****ya guru kayak ****K****akashi, aku ga tahan deket-deket dia deh. **Tau tuh Kakashi... berani amet ya gituin Sakura? #plak. **Kakashi ga terlalu cocok jadi peran antagonis. **Iya sih, abis kadang muka serius Kakashi di komik tuh bikin feel cool yang gemanaa gitu hehe. **Apa nanti ada pihak ketiga yang nyempil? **Uhm, belom kepikiran sih... pengennya full KakaSaku, tapi terserah readers juga. **Kirain ****K****akashi mau narik rok saku ke****bawah. **Walaah itumah udah lain rated haha. **Romance-nya kerasa dikit banget. **Iyaa... kayaknya chap-chap ini aku sengaja buat hurt dulu.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Oh, iya, daripada urusin dia, katanya pengumuman tes masuk universitas sudah dipajang di mading..."

"Pasti _sensei_ mengurangi nilaiku!"

"Kau menuduhku?"

"Apa _sensei_ tidak bisa menghargaiku sedikit saja! Paling tidak jangan membuangnya seperti itu!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**M****ind to ****R****eview?**

.

.

**T****HANKYOU**


	4. Benci

**Previous Chap :**

Ia mengoreksi nilainya dan nilai itu berakhir di angka 8.47.

"Untuk lulus ujian ini murid harus mencapai nilai 8.5 dengan catatan setelah dibulatkan..." Gumamnya sendiri. "Kau murid yang pintar—"

"Dan ini hadiah untukmu."

Lalu ia pun mencoret lembaran kertas itu.

Saguru Mayama. 0169. - 8.9 - Lulus

**Sakura Haruno. 0170. - 8.4 - Tidak lulus.**

Sanada Katou. 0171. - 6.3 - Tidak lulus.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

**Ting tong ting tong ting**** tong****!**

Suara bel yang terus ditekan memenuhi kamar apartemenku, dan tentu saja membuat aku terbangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar..." Sambil meregangkan tubuhku yang pegal, aku menyahut dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur. Tapi sesudah aku mengeluarkan suara, bukannya sabar untuk menunggu, bel masih terus ditekannya. Aku pun menggeram kesal sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu.

**Ting tong ting tong ting—!**

**Cklek!**

"Bel itu cukup ditekan sekali, tau!" Aku berteriak sambil membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar—berniat melihat siapa yang sudah membuat pagiku menjadi berisik.

"Oii..."

Mendengar suara yang sudah _familiar_ itu, alisku naik sebelah. Aku langsung menyibakkan poni ke belakang dan melihat wajah sang pemilik suara. Dan saat mataku menangkap sosok yang ada di depan, mataku membulat, bahkan mulutku menganga.

"Sa-Sasorii!"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, aku langsung menerjang cowok yang lima tahun lebih tua dariku itu sampai kami berdua jatuh di lantai dengan posisi aku yang meniban tubuhnya. Aku memeluknya dengan segenap hati tapi dia malah meringis tidak suka.

"_Baka_! Sakit, tau..." Serunya kesal sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dariku.

Kutatap mata _brownies_-nya yang sudah lama tidak kujumpai dengan cengiran. "Hehe biarin! Aku kangen sama—!"

"Bisa kalian jangan pacaran di tengah jalan?"

Tiba-tiba suara sinis seseorang menyela kalimatku. Aku yang heran hanya mengadahkan wajah untuk melihat ke atas, tapi dengan seketika keningku mengkerut dan suasana yang kurasakan langsung terasa berat. Tentu saja karena api kemarahanku yang masih belum pudar untuknya.

Orang yang menyelaku tadi adalah... Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Ahaha, maafkan kami..." Cowok yang kusebut dengan nama Sasori itu terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Hei lepasin, kita menutupi jalan orang lain nih..."

Tapi aku tidak merubah posisiku, dan malah menjawabnya dengan nada ketus. "Biarkan saja! Jalanankan masih luas! Kalaupun tidak ada jalan, dia bisa melangkahiku!"

Taruhan, aku yakin Sasori heran denganku. "Sakura, kau ini!"

"Ah... terserah deh!" Sambil berdecak malas, aku bangkit dari tubuhnya, lalu kusempatkan diri untuk membagi tatapan kesalku pada dia yang masih berdiri—menunggu kami menyingkir.

Lalu kubiarkan pria itu pergi melewatiku yang terus merutukinya di dalam hati.

.

.

.

**HATE YOU ALWAYS**

"**Hate You Always" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, ****Drama**

**AU,**** OOC,**** Typos, ****etc.**

**(****Kakashi beriris onyx dan dia ngga pake masker****)**

.

.

**FOUR****TH**. Benci

.

.

**Normal POV**

Merasa motor yang membawanya ke sekolah sudah berhenti, si rambut _pink_ itu turun dari motor lalu melepaskan helm merah yang dipakainya ke Sasori—cowok yang mengantarnya. Melihat wajah ceria Sakura, Sasori hanya membuka kaca helm dan membalas senyuman Sakura dengan cengiran malas.

"Jangan tersenyum selebar itu... kau membuatku takut." Candanya sambil menyimpan helm yang tadi dipakai Sakura. "Mulai sekarang, kau pulang aku yang jemput. Sekolah yang benar." katanya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

"Iyaa... _Niisan_, aku juga tau." Bisiknya dengan senyuman hangat, lalu melambaikan tangan saat Sasori sudah akan menjalankan motornya lagi.

Sesudah sosok itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Sakura mulai terkikik sendiri lalu berputar menuju gerbang sekolah. Kenapa dia tertawa? Tentu saja karena sudah ada Ino danTenten yang sedang berdiri di sana—memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Sakuraa~" Suara Ino terdengar manja saat sahabatnya sudah berjalan melewati mereka, dikalungkan lengannya ke leher gadis _pink_ itu. "Tadi siapa sih? Ganteng banget..."

"Iyaa! Kok tidak pernah dikenalin sama kita sih?" Tenten yang ada di sebelah kiri juga langsung memeluk lengannya.

Sakura mendesah malas, padahal di hatinya ia tertawa. "Bukan siapa-siapa..."

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak suka membuat teman-temannya iri, tapi kalau irinya karena Sasori, Sakura merasa sangat berhak untuk tertawa. Masalahnya, cowok yang berumur 20 tahunan tadi bukanlah teman ataupun pacarnya. Dia adalah kakak kandung Sakura. Dan karena mereka sudah tidak satu tempat tinggal selama bertahun-tahun, wajar saja Ino dan Tenten tidak tau—apalagi Sakura sangat malas membanggakan kakaknya ke mereka. Biarkan saja mereka penasaran.

"Oh, iya, daripada urusin dia, katanya pengumuman tes masuk universitas sudah dipajang di mading..." Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi pembicaraan ini memang jauh lebih penting.

"Ah, benarkah?" Tanya Ino masih dengan posisinya yang menjepit lehernya. "Oke, ayo ke sana."

"Iyaa... tapi bisa lepaskan tangan kalian? Berat niih..."

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Melihat pemandangan di sekitar mading sudah dipenuhi murid seangkatanku, aku langsung menelan ludah. Di sana ada yang lulus sampai loncat-loncat kegirangan lalu menangis bahagia, dan ada juga menangis histeris karena tidak lulus. Oke, aku semakin takut melihat hasil. Apalagi aku mengisi tes itu dengan sangat tidak maksimal—sehabis menangis, waktu yang tidak mencukupi dan kegalauan lainnya akibat Kakashi-_sensei_.

Sambil menarik tanganku, Tenten mencoba menyingkirkan beberapa orang yang masih ada di depan mading padahal sudah melihat hasil lulus atau tidaknya. Kenapa Tenten dan Ino tampak tenang-tenang saja? Tentu saja karena mereka tidak mendaftar ke universitas Konoha.

Setelah berdiri di depan mading, aku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah kedua sahabatku, lalu mencari namaku dengan seksama.

"Hinata, kau lulus, ya?" Menyusul suara itu, langsung terdengar banyak ucapan selamat ke Hinata.

Aku menelan ludah lalu semakin berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan namaku di sana.

"Neji, Shion, Shikamaru dan Shino juga lulus! Mereka hebat ya? Tesnya kan susah banget!"

Aku semakin menajamkan pandangan saat aku sudah menemukan abjad 'S', lalu tinggal mencari 'Sakura Haruno'.

Bukan.

Bukan.

Bukan—ah!

I-Ini dia...!

Jantungku semakin terasa berdetak cepat di saat aku menemukan 'Sakura Haruno' di lautan nama yang terpanjang di mading, lalu aku menggeserkan mataku untuk membaca lulus atau tidaknya aku.

**Sakura Haruno. 0170. - 8.4 - Tidak lulus.**

**DEG! **

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak, tatapanku langsung kosong saat melihat sebaris tulisan itu.

Tenten yang juga melihat hanya bisa menutup mulut tanda ketidak percayaannya, Ino juga sampai terheran apakah itu benar nilaiku atau bukan. Bahkan mereka tidak jadi memberikan selamat ke teman lain yang lulus.

"Sa-Sakura... i-ini pasti bukan nilaimu kan? Kau kan selalu mendapat nilai yang nyaris sempurna!"

Suara Ino memecahkan lamunanku. Berbarengan dengan air mata yang sudah terjatuh, aku menggeleng tidak percaya lalu kembali melihat tulisan yang terpampang di mading. Tentu saja mereka tidak menyangka. Mereka tidak kuceritakan apapun tentang kelakuan Kakashi-_sensei _padaku, dan aku sangat yakin mereka tidak akan percaya. Lalu kenapa aku bisa tidak menerima hasil yang seperti ini—padahal aku sudah tau tidak maksimal saat mengerjakan?

Entahlah, rasanya ada yang mengganjal...

Karena... ada seseorang yang sangat mengangguku sebelum ujian, dan ada satu hal yang bisa membuat tulisan 'lulus' menjadi 'tidak lulus'.

Kakashi-_sensei_.

Tidak tau kenapa di pikiranku hanya ada dia. Mungkin aku bisa dibilang asal menuduh tanpa bukti, tapi _feeling_-ku terus mengatakan kalau _sensei _itulah dalang dari semua ini. Dengan menggeram tidak suka, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Ino dan Tenten yang masih ada di depan mading, lalu berlari menuju tangga.

Aku harus mendatangi orang itu!

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

"KAKASHI-_SENSEI_!"

Aku berteriak sesudah kubuka pintu lab biologi dengan gebrakan kencang, entahlah dia ada atau tidak, yang penting aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku ini. Kulihat dirinya yang sendirian sedang membaca kamus kecil biologi. Ia melirikku tanpa pandangan heran ataupun marah karena aku sudah berteriak di ruangannya, lalu dengan cuek ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke buku itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung berdiri di depan mejanya, menatap mata _onyx_ itu dengan sorotan penuh amarah.

**BRAKH! **

Kugebrak mejanya sampai mengeluarkan bunyi kencang yang langsung mengembalikan perhatian Kakashi-_sensei _padaku. Dengan tenang pria itu menutup kamusnya lalu menaruhnya ke atas meja, setelah itu ia melihatku dengan pandangan biasa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"_Sensei_..." Aku menggeram menahan kesal. "Pasti _sensei_ yang memeriksa kertas jawabanku di tes universitas, kan!?"

"Hn." Ia mengangguk pelan. "Lalu...?"

"Pasti _sensei_ mengurangi nilaiku!"

Sesudah aku menyatakan kalimat itu, alisnya langsung tertekuk. "Kau menuduhku?"

"Aku bukan menuduh _sensei_, tapi memang _sensei_ yang pasti melakukannya!" Bentakku lagi tanpa mengurangi intonasi suara.

Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya menggeleng pelan—seakan dia adalah guru baik-baik yang dituduh macam-macam. "Itu sama saja menuduhku, Haruno. Lebih baik kau terima saja dengan apa yang kau dapat." Ujarnya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk—berniat ke tempat lemari penyimpanan alat-alat praktek.

"TIDAK BISA!" Aku menyela tanpa perasaan bersalah, lalu mencegat Kakashi-_sensei_ dengan menarik jas putihnya agar ia berbalik dan semakin serius menatap mataku. "Kau pikir aku belajar keras dari kelas satu SMA itu untuk apa, hah!?" Aku semakin mengeratkan cengramanku, lalu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan butiran bening yang sudah membuat sungai di pipiku. Melihatku yang seperti itu, ia hanya menepis pelan tanganku dari jasnya lalu kembali memajukan langkahnya.

Aku benar-benar sudah putus asa, mataku terus saja mengeluarkan air mata, tapi Kakashi-_sensei_ sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa peduli untukku. Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi menemuinya, aku hanya bisa menghapus air mata dan membalikan badan untuk keluar lab. Tapi sebelum langkah yang kelima, mendadak pria itu bersuara.

"Kuberi satu kesempatan."

Aku langsung membeku di tempat dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "Buat karya tulis berjudul apa saja tentang IPA, minimal 20 lembar. Kalau kau bisa melakukan hal itu, aku akan menolong nilaimu."

Awalnya harapanku menerang saat Kakashi-_sensei_ memberikan tugas, tapi dengan serentak jalan untuk bisa mendapatkan universitas tujuanku itu langsung kembali meredup, karena...

"Kumpulkan padaku besok."

"Be-Besok? Bagaimana bisa!?"

Ia membalikan badan lalu membagi senyumannya kepadaku. "Aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai sana..."

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

Di dalam kamar, aku menopangkan daguku di telapak tangan yang sudah tertumpu di meja. Dengan menghela nafas panjang, aku kembali menatap kertas yang sudah terjejer judul karya yang tinggal kupilih. Tapi mengingat _deadline_ karya tulis tersebut, bibirku langsung melengkung ke bawah, mendukung perasaan hatiku ini. Membuat karya tulis dalam satu malam? Walaupun 'hanya' 20 lembar, pastinya tidak akan bisa dibuat dalam satu malam—atau lebih tepatnya kurang dari 24 jam.

Aku meringis sambil memegangi kepalaku yang serasa mau pecah.

Aku yang terlalu banyak dosa, atau _sensei_ itu yang memang mau menambahkan dosanya sendiri sih!? Berbarengan dengan dengusan kecil, kutatap jam digital yang berada di atas meja.

04.39 P.M

Uffhh... jangan buang-buang waktu! Ayo berpikir, Sakura!

Tapi tunggu... ah, aku tau!

Kukepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat saat terbesit judul karya tulis yang tepat. Lalu dengan semangat kuambil buku yang berjudul 'pedoman membuat karya tulis' yang ada di dekatku, lalu kubuka bersamaan dengan laptop yang sudah menyala dan siap beroperasi.

"Yosh! Ayo semangat, Sakura Haruno! Tunjukkan kalau kau bisa!"

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Pagi harinya, dengan mata yang masih sedikit bengkak karena sama sekali tidak tidur—tentu saja karena mengerjakan karya tulis—ia menyapa satu persatu semua teman yang dilewatinya dengan senyuman gembira.

Ya, tentu saja ia gembira. Walau tersiksa selama satu malam, ia akan mendapatkan kelulusan karena tugas tambahan ini. Lagi pula ia mengerjakan karya tulis itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, jadi meskipun hanya sehari ia yakin akan mendapatkan nilai A+ jika diberikan ke guru bahasanya—yang pertama kali mengajarkan untuk membuat karya tulis yang baik dan benar.

Lalu setelah sampai di depan ruangan biologi, masih dengan nafas yang terengah karena menaiki tangga dengan berlari, ia menyamperi Kakashi yang sedang berdiri di samping lemari penyimpanan alat lab. Ia dan kacamatanya terlihat sedang mencatat benda-benda itu dengan lembaran kertas dan pulpen yang dipegangnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_..." Panggilnya dengan volume kecil.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kakashi hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya. "Apa?"

Dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang terlukis dari bibirnya, ia menyerahkan karya tulis yang sudah dijilid rapih. Kakashi yang melihat karya tulis itu hanya bisa memandang Sakura dengan tatapan datar—tapi Sakura sangat yakin kalau _sensei_-nya itu terkejut melihat ia dapat menyelsaikannya.

Kakashi sempat akan memberi tuduhan ke Sakura bahwa karya tulis itu pastinya dikerjakan oleh orang lain, tapi kini ia sudah tidak dapat mengatakan hal tersebut karena melihat lingkar hitam tipis di bawah mata Sakura. Mau tidak mau Kakashi mengambil karya tulis itu dan membuka isinya—membuat jantung Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk berdegup tiga kali lebih kencang. Sakura memandangnya dengan lama, mengigit bibir bawahnya sembari menunggu. Hening selama beberapa saat. Lalu dilihatnya alis Kakashi mengerut, sedikit membuatnya cemas.

"A-Apa ada yang salah, _sensei_?"

Lalu ia mendengus dan menutup karya tulisnya. "Buruk."

"E-Eh...? Kenapa?" Kini hati kegembiraannya serasa pecah, dengan tampang yang terkejut ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih karya tulisnya dan memeriksa di bagian mana yang dikatakan buruk.

"Karya tulis seperti ini sepertinya jauh lebih pantas di sana..."

**Srek!**

Beberapa detik setelah suara itu, Sakura melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Kakashi melemparkan karya tulis itu ke dalam tempat sampah yang berjarak setengah meter darinya.

"A-Apa...?" Tubuh Sakura langsung lemas saat melihat nasib karya tulis penuh perjuangan yang susah-susah dibuatnya tadi malam. Padahal setiap kertas di karya tulis itu sampai ia perlakukan baik-baik layaknya cek senilai satu juta _yen_. Lalu, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang? Kumpulan kertas itu sudah terlipat-lipat karena tertiban puluhan kertas yang lain, dan beberapa sudah kotor karena mengenai bekas praktek biologi yang sudah dari tadi ada di tong sampah.

"Apa _sensei_ tidak bisa menghargaiku sedikit saja! Paling tidak jangan membuangnya seperti itu!" Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan air wajah kekecewaan, amarah dan keterkagetannya itu. Kini kedua bola matanya terasa panas—bingung akan mengeluarkan tangisan sedih atau marah. "Aku sudah berusaha, tau!"

"Aku tidak menaruh peduli untuk itu." Dia hanya menaikan sedikit kacamata bacanya, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. "Dan aku hanya menempatkannya di tempat yang pantas."

"Jahat! Bahkan aku yakin kau belum membacanya!" Sakura berteriak dengan berjalan mendekatinya—kalau orang ini bukan _sensei_-nya, dapat dijamin Sakura sudah akan menghajarnya sekarang juga. "Kau punya perasaan atau tidak sih!?"

"Gagal, ya gagal saja. Jangan salahkan orang lain." Ia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan tenang, seakan tidak melihat muridnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sakura semakin terisak mendengar kalimatnya, dengan salah satu telapak tangan ia tampung semua air mata yang terjatuh sekaligus menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena menangis.

'Sabar, Sakura... ini hanya cobaan...'

Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri, bermaksud untuk sedikit menghilangkan isak tangis yang terus keluar. Lalu ia menarik siku Kakashi dengan sedikit kencang agar orang itu bisa melihatnya yang sedang memohon—bahkan sangat memohon padanya. "Kumohon _sensei_... a-aku hanya mendaftarkan diri di universitas itu! Dan orangtuaku juga sangat ingin aku masuk ke sana!"

"Saya merasa kasihan pada orangtuamu sampai punya anak gagal seperti mu."

**Deg!**

"A-Apa?" Sakura terbelalak tidak percaya, suaranya terdengar bergetar karena kalimat tadi. Dengan perlahan air matanya mulai kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata, ia benar-benar tidak percaya akan kalimat dari seseorang yang lebih tua darinya itu. "_Sensei_... k-kau—!"

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, menjaga agar tangisannya tidak pecah. Sambil menunduk, ia menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya seakan ia bisa meremas wajah gurunya sampai seperti itu. Hatinya terasa robek bila ada nama orangtua yang diungkit-ungkit seperti tadi, rasanya Kakashi mengejeknya dengan telak akan ketidak sanggupannya untuk mengabulkan harapan orangtuanya sendiri.

'_Sakura, nanti kamu universitas di sana, ya? Okaasan dan Otousan ingin melihatmu belajar di sekolah itu...'_

**Sakura Haruno. 0170. - 8.4 - Tidak lulus.**

Tidak terasa dirinya semakin terisak, meninggalkan banyak tetesan air bening di samping sepatunya—kini ia benar-benar kesal dengan gurunya itu. Kakashi sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti merasa bersalah, ia malah dengan tenang kembali duduk di bangku meja sebelah lemari peralatan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sakura menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

Tapi saat ia akan berbalik untuk keluar, suara Kakashi kembali terdengar. "Sudah mau kuliah, tapi masih nangis di saat gurunya menasihati?"

Kalimat itu langsung membuatnya wajahnya memerah—bukan karena menangis, sedih ataupun malu, melainkan suatu emosi yang bernama marah yang dicampur benci.

**PLAK!**

"Itu bukan menasihati!" Pekikan Sakura menyusul suara tamparan tadi.

Ya, baru saja ia menampar _sensei_-nya sendiri.

Sambil mengelap air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya, ia membalikkan diri untuk berjalan keluar lab, tapi Kakashi sudah keburu menahan gerak Sakura dengan cara mencengkram sikunya. Dengan sentakan kasar, Kakashi menarik siku muridnya itu sampai ia berbalik dan pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Minta maaf dulu." Ujarnya tenang sambil menatap mata hijau Sakura yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Nhh! Sakitt! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura yang tidak suka langsung mencoba memberontak dengan menarik kembali tangannya, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena cengkraman Kakashi lebih kuat dan menyakitkan.

Karena Sakura semakin menangis menjerit-jerit untuk minta dilepaskan, Kakashi kembali menarik tangan Sakura dengan tarikan kecang, membuat tubuh Sakura sampai terhempas ke tubuhnya yang sedang terduduk di kursi. Sakura awalnya memang berdiri, tapi tarikan Kakashi yang tadi membuat ia membungkuk ke arah pria itu dengan posisi kaki yang masih terpijak di lantai. Dan membuat wajah Kakashi yang ada di bawah wajah Sakura hanya tinggal berjarak satuan cm lagi.

Di saat Sakura berniat menepis tangan pria itu dengan tangan salah satunya yang bebas, Kakashi malah menangkapnya—sehingga keduanya sudah terkunci dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Kakashi mengadahkan wajah ke atas, sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang menunduk. Mata _emerald _Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, menyebabkan air mata itu mengenai kulit pipi pucat _sensei_-nya.

"Minta maaf..." Suara penuh dengan nada perintah itu kembali terdengar, membuat Sakura semakin tenggelam akan tangisannya.

Sakura menggeleng, semakin membuat mata _onyx_ Kakashi berkilat—menampakkan sinar kebencian. Lalu dengan menunduk ia biarkan butiran bening di pipinya semakin menghujani wajah rupawan di bawahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ia mempunyai guru yang seperti pria di depannya ini.

"Bisa hentikan air mata buayamu itu?" Kali ini Kakashi menyunggingkan seringaiannya—tampak senang dapat melihat jelas air muka Sakura yang sedang menderita.

"_Sensei_..." Dengan susah payah Sakura mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kalimat itu dari pita suaranya. "Aku... aku benci padamu..." Ia kembali menangis. "Sangat... sangat benci..."

Kakashi terdiam. Dengan perlahan seringaiannya memudar lalu terganti oleh garis lurus.

Ia melihat kedua mata di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar, dan memandang Sakura yang masih mengeluarkan tetesan bening dari matanya yang terpejam.

'_Benarkah kau membenciku...?'_

Sambil melepaskan salah satu cengkramannya, Kakashi menyentuh kemeja Sakura. Meraih kerah seragam gadis itu lalu menariknya dengan perlahan. Masih dengan memandang mata Sakura yang terpejam, ia menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura yang berkeringat akibat menangis—membuatnya dapat merasakan deru nafas memburu muridnya sendiri.

Dilihatnya bibir gadis itu, warnanya senada dengan kelopak bunga sakura—_soft pink_ yang terlihat lembut. Tapi, karena sudah beberapa kali digigit oleh gigi rahang atas sang pemilik, warnanya tampak berubah menjadi merah merekah. Masih dilatarbelakangi oleh suara isak tangis pemilik bibir itu, ia bergerak seakan ingin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Lalu di saat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Kakashi semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke sesuatu yang dari tadi ia perhatikan.

Tapi saat bibir tipis miliknya hampir bertemu pasangan yang serupa, Kakashi seperti tersentak dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya—seakan baru sadar dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Sambil mendengus kesal, ia mengatupkan rahangnya keras-keras—tampak tersiksa menahan suatu perasaan dari dalam dirinya.

Entahlah apakah ada arti dari semua itu.

Setelah menenangkan diri, ia berbisik ke telinga Sakura—menjawabnya pernyataan yang sempat tertunda dengan nada pelan. Bahkan saking dekatnya, Sakura sampai dapat merasakan bibir dingin Kakashi yang menyentuh kulit telinganya.

"Aku juga sangat membencimu, Haruno."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE****D**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Ah, **_**feel**_**-nya kerasa ngga sih? Bhuhuhu... maaf... ;( Kalau nanya kenapa Sakura bisa nyampe nuduh Kakashi tanpa bukti... ya karena emang Kakashi-lah yang patut dicurigain (bingung sendiri). Emm... apa pendapat kalian ngeliat sikap Kakashi di akhir chap ini? Hehe, dia aneh ya? **

.

.

**Thank****you for**** Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Makaela Williams****, ****Ellechi****, ****Nay Hatake****, ****Haruno blingermvp****, ****Mamehatsuki****, ****azaela****, ****Eky-chan****, ****Rizu Hatake-hime****, O****raRi HinaRa****, ****Lightning Fang****, ****Ayano Hatake****, ****Akasuna no hataruno teng tong****, ****Mysunshine-hatake****, ****Putri Luna****, ****gaaro****, ****AmaYuu****, ****Ichybant****, ****Heartbeat Satellite****, ****Akane Fukuyama****, ****AyameHyuga****, ****kakasaku shipper****.**

.

.

**Pojok ****B****alas ****R****eview :**

**Kakashi punya dendam apaan sih sama Saku? **Cooming soon, ya? **Kerasa banget Hurt-nya. **Wah, terimakasih ;) semoga chap ini juga kerasa. **Ogah banget punya guru kayak gitu. **Iyaa, untungnya sih aku belom nemu guru beneran yang kayak gitu. Tapi kalo kalimat 'Ini sih lebih cocok di tempat sampah' wah, itu ada di sekolahku -.-' **Ngga usah ada orang ketiga. **Iya, tenang aja, Sasori cuma kakaknya doang kok. **Kakashi sebenernya ngga cocok jadi peran antagonis. **Iya sih, lama-lama aku jadi sadar -_-a tapi nggapapa deh, jarang-jarang hehe. **Usul munculin Sasuke dong, pengen tau reaksi ****K****akashi kalo Sakura ada yang deketin. **Pengennya sih gitu, tapi aku masih belom sanggup buat SasuSaku *alesanapabanget* tapi aku jadinya pake Sasori ;) **Untuk AmaYuu-san, **aku sebenernya ngga masukin itu ke kerangka cerita, tapi akuakan memakai saran AmaYuu-san, terimakasih ;D

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?"

"Kalian sudah mau lulus, jadi lebih baik jangan buat-buat masalah lagi... terutama sama guru."

"Aku benar-benar tidak sudi mengatakan maaf padamu!"

"Jadi, kau mengerti kan kenapa aku bisa membencimu?"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**M****ind to ****R****eview?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	5. Karena

**Previous Chap :**

Masih dengan memandang mata Sakura yang terpejam, ia menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura yang berkeringat akibat menangis—membuatnya dapat merasakan deru nafas memburu muridnya sendiri. Dilihatnya bibir gadis itu, warnanya senada dengan kelopak bunga sakura—_soft pink_ yang terlihat lembut. Tapi, karena sudah beberapa kali digigit oleh gigi rahang atas sang pemilik, warnanya tampak berubah menjadi merah merekah. Masih dilatarbelakangi oleh suara isak tangis pemilik bibir itu, ia bergerak seakan ingin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

Lalu di saat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Kakashi semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke sesuatu yang dari tadi ia perhatikan. Tapi saat bibir tipis miliknya hampir bertemu pasangan yang serupa, Kakashi seperti tersentak dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya—seakan baru sadar dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Sambil mendengus kesal, ia mengatupkan rahangnya keras-keras—tampak tersiksa menahan suatu perasaan dari dalam dirinya.

Entahlah apakah ada arti dari semua itu.

Setelah menenangkan diri, ia berbisik ke telinga Sakura—menjawabnya pernyataan yang sempat tertunda dengan nada pelan. Bahkan saking dekatnya, Sakura sampai dapat merasakan bibir dingin Kakashi yang menyentuh kulit telinganya.

"Aku juga sangat membencimu, Haruno."

.

.

**Normal POV**

Mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diutarakan langsung oleh gurunya, Sakura hanya bisa menunduk—tak lain untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah berlinangan air mata dan memerah karena emosi. Sakura sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman kuat Kakashi, tapi pria itu tetap saja tidak mau melepaskannya dengan mudah. Kakashi hanya menatap wajah Sakura. Ia tidak berbicara atau memberikan komentar apa-apa.

Sadar tidak bisa terlepas dari Kakashi, Sakura pun mengadah. Bersama mata yang basah ia memandang kedua mata _onyx_ gurunya.

"Lepaskan aku..." Dengan suara bergetar ia berkata. "Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Kali ini Sakura memberontak. Dirinya yang sudah kacau tak mampu lagi untuk memikirkan etikanya di depan orang yang satu ini. Seluruh permukaan wajahnya terasa lengket, dahi serta pelipisnya sudah dipenuhi oleh bulir keringat dan tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan kesal.

"Kau tidak dengar, hah! Lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga!"

Sakura menggeram, sedangkan Kakashi terdiam.

"Cepat lepaskan! Dasar guru sialaaan—!"

**Set. **

Terlepas. Ya, bahkan sebelum kalimat Sakura yang tadi benar-benar selesai, pria itu sudah melepaskan kedua genggamannya secara mendadak. Dan karena begitu tiba-tiba, Sakura bahkan sampai terdorong tiga langkah ke belakang. Tapi, mungkin saja hal itu Kakashi lakukan karena sebelumnya ia sempat melihat daun pintu labnya bergerak—tanda akan ada seseorang yang akan masuk.

**Cklek.**

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?"

Di detik itu pula ruangan biologi dibuka oleh seorang kepala sekolah Konoha _Senior High School_, Tsunade Senju. Wanita itu memang tidak sempat melihat kronologi tentang apa yang sempat berlangsung di ruangan tersebut. Namun, ada satu kalimat yang tadi tidak sengaja terdengar di telinga wanita itu...

Di bagian 'dasar guru sialan'. Ya, hanya kalimat tersebutlah yang ia dengar.

Oleh karena itu, tanpa menaruh curiga negatif ke Kakashi yang masih tenang di bangkunya, Tsunade langsung melirik sinis ke arah Sakura—yang menurutnya bertindak tidak sopan karena telah menghina guru.

"Bisa kau jelaskan keributan ini, Haruno-_san_?"

Merasa tersudut, Sakura pun menghentak pergi sembari menahan isak tangisnya. Dilewatinya begitu saja kepala sekolah yang paling ia hormati itu. Sepeninggal Sakura, Kakashi langsung merapikan buku-bukunya dan berdiri—ia masih tidak mau menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Kakashi, ada apa tadi?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya murid yang protes karena nilai." Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

**HATE YOU ALWAYS**

"**Hate You Always" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

**(k****akashi beriris onyx dan dia ngga pake masker****)**

.

.

**FIFTH. **Karena

.

.

Setelah berada di luar ruang Kakashi, sembari menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir, Sakura berlari. Ia menelurusi lantai atas gedung sekolah untuk bisa ke lantai dasar lagi. Berhubung ini belum masuk jam pelajaran, Sakura memilih untuk mengacuhkan bel masuk yang akan berdering lima menit lagi. Ia mau pulang. Sesaat ia melewati orang-orang di sela lariannya, banyak dari mereka—yang melihatnya menangis—menduga Sakura sedang patah hati. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu. Hanya Kakashi dan Sakura sendiri yang tau.

Sakura menuruni tiap anak tangga di sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Dia lewati kantin dan juga gerbang sekolah yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura berlari keluar. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan teriakan penjaga sekolah yang melarangnya keluar gerbang sebelum jam pulang.

Tapi Sakura terus berlari, sampai akhirnya para penjaga tadi tak lagi mengerjarnya. Ia sempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak dan mengisi tenaganya yang terkuras karena kelelahan. Air mata serta keringatnya masih terus keluar, membiarkan wajahnya basah sampai adanya bertetes-tetes air bening yang menjatuhi aspal yang dipijaknya.

Lalu gadis berambut merah muda itu mengadahkan wajah, melihat jalanan yang ada di depannya. Di ujung jalan pertigaan sana—entah kebetulan atau apa—dilihatnya Sasori yang menduduki motornya yang terparkir di pinggir _cafe_. Bersama rokoknya, pria berambut merah itu sedang bercanda dengan kedua gadis asing yang sedang duduk di meja luar _cafe_.

Sepertinya sehabis mengantarnya ke sekolah, kakaknya itu belum pulang dan memilih untuk nongkrong di sana. Tapi tampaknya Sasori sudah akan pergi. Jadi sebelum Sasori men-_starter_ motornya, Sakura sudah keburu berlari lagi ke arahnya. Ia terus mengayunkan kedua kakinya sampai akhirnya ia langsung memeluk Sasori dari belakang.

**Brukh!**

Sasori tersentak—tentu saja. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Untungnya, dia sempat menahan motor dan tubuhnya yang terdorong dengan cara bertopang pada kakinya. Kalau tidak ia yakin akan terjungkal. Awalnya Sasori berniat marah, tapi saat ia mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Sakura, adik kandungnya, emosinya mencair seketika.

"S-Sa-Sasori-_nii_..." Lirih Sakura sambil terisak.

"Sakura, kau kenapa...?"

Di posisinya, Sasori benar-benar terkejut saat mendapati keadaan adiknya yang seperti ini. Apalagi ketika menyadari sudah banyak linangan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pipi Sakura sampai bertetes-tetes. Berhubung dia jarang sekali menyaksikan Sakura menangis, Sasori juga tidak tau sekarang ia harus berbuat apa. Merasa dekapan Sakura padanya serta tangisan yang tak kunjung berhenti, Sasori menghela nafas. Ia memang belum tau kenapa Sakura sampai sebegininya, tapi ia pun balas memeluk adiknya itu, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jangan nangis, Sakura. Kau kuat..." Bisiknya menenangkan.

Sedangkan, terdapatlah sesosok guru berambut perak dari Konoha _High School_ yang tengah mengamati salah satu muridnya dari depan gerbang. Walaupun jauh, ia tetap bisa melihat di mana Sakura berada—di dalam pelukan seorang pria yang pernah ia temui juga di depan apartemen si Haruno.

Bersama sepasang mata berwarna _onyx_-nya, ia perhatikan kedua manusia itu.

Wajah Kakashi datar, tapi tatapan sinis tercetak jelas di raut yang ditampilkannya.

Memang, itu hampir sama dengan semua pandangan yang sering ia berikan saat menatap Sakura. Namun kali ini ada arti lain yang terasa.

"Tsch..."

Sampai akhirnya Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya dan berbalik menuju sekolah.

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Besoknya, hari masih menunjukan bahwa sepanjang pagi ini langit akan terus berwarna biru—tanpa tambahan awan yang mengambang di bawahnya. Tidak akan mendung ataupun hujan. Pagi ini dijamin akan selalu cerah. Itulah berita cuaca Tokyo yang kudengar di berita. Namun walaupun cerah, diriku masih tetap suram. Aku jadi pendiam dan malas tersenyum. Tentu saja itu karena hawa sesak yang terus kurasakan—karena Kakashi-_sensei_—masih terus bersemanyam di diriku.

Sesudah berada di depan sekolah, berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya, aku tampak lesu—tidak lagi semangat. Sasori yang mengantarkanku lagi ke sekolah pun hanya bisa memasang wajah bingungnya padaku—karena aku memang sama sekali tidak bercerita apa-apa tentang insiden kemarin kepadanya. Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Sasori kalau aku akan cepat kembali lagi seperti dulu kalau sudah melupakan masalah tersebut. Jadi, yang Sasori lakukan hanyalah mendukungku lewat kata-kata.

"Sakura..."

Sebelum aku melenggangkan kakiku untuk berjalan ke gerbang sekolah, Sasori memanggil. "Jangan lupa tersenyum, ya..." Kakakku yang berwajah _baby face_ itu tersenyum lembut.

Aku pun menghela nafas panjang dan membalas senyumannya. "Terimakasih, _Niisan_."

"Hn... sampai jumpa."

Setelah Sasori pergi, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai ke sekolah. Untungnya yang benar-benar tau bahwa aku kemarin menangis itu hanyalah Sasori seorang, dan tentu saja... Kakashi. Si pelaku utama yang membuatku seperti ini. Soalnya aku tidak ingin menceritakan hal itu ke mana-mana—bahkan ke Ino ataupun Tenten.

Setelah sampai ke kelasku, mendadak aku dibuat heran. Di ruangan ini, tas masih terjejer rapih di meja masing-masing. Bedanya orangnya saja yang pada menghilang.

Tidak mungkin aku salah ruangan, kan?

Aku kembali mengecek buku catatan yang tertulis lengkap semua susunan jadwal pelajaran. Dan rasanya saat mencocokan mata pelajaran pertama dengan kelas—yang ada di hadapanku—tetap sama. Lalu semua orang memangnya ke mana?

"Sakura!" Panggilan Ino yang begitu mendadak membuat aku yang sedang berpikir menjadi tersentak. Kupandangi sahabat pirangku itu. "Kemarin kenapa kau mendadak menghilang?"

Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Perutku sakit, jadi aku pulang..."

Tentu saja aku berbohong.

"Ckck, calon dokter tapi kok sakit sih?" Ia berjalan mendekatiku sambil tertawa penuh canda. "Dan tumben sekali kau telat..." Katanya sambil menggeleng pelan. Ino tarik tanganku agar dapat mengikutinya. "Sekarang, ayo kita ke atas. Lagi ada pengarahan untuk Ujian Nasional tuh."

Dengan perlahan aku mengangguk, dan menyetarakan kecepatan langkahku dengan Ino.

**. . .**

Saat memasuki _hall_ di lantai teratas, kedua mataku melihat semua penghuninya—yang merupakan angkatanku—sedang menaruh kefokusannya kepada seorang guru yang sedang berdiri di podium. Orang itu tengah memberikan kalimat motivasi agar semua murid dapat menjalani ujian akhir dengan nilai terbaik. Aku menghela nafas. Bosan rasanya ketika acara seperti ini terus-terusan saja diulang oleh pihak sekolah. Jadilah aku hanya mengikuti Ino, dan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong di bagian belakang.

Berhubung suasana di dalam ruangan luas ini sedang sepi—tidak ada siapapun yang berbicara selain sang guru—Ino belum berani untuk berbicara mengajakku ngobrol seperti kebiasaannya. Tentu saja itu karena _hall_ ini dapat menggemakan suara sekecil apapun, sehingga mudah bagi mereka—para guru—untuk mengetahui kalau ada murid yang membicarakan hal lain.

Oleh sebab itu, kami semua terdiam dan mendengarkan guru bernama Iruka itu menyelsaikan seluruh kalimatnya. Untungnya, kegiatan ini sudah hampir selesai karena kedatanganku yang cukup terlambat.

"—Kami harap kalian bisa menyimpulkan beberapa pesan yang kami sampaikan untuk kalian nantinya. Terima kasih."

Iruka-_sensei_ menyudahi topik pidatonya, yang kemudian disambut dengan tepuk tangan. Setelahnya, Tsunade-_sensei_ menggantikan Iruka-_sensei_ untuk menempati podium...

"Setelah ini, ada pengumuman penting bagi kalian..."

Suara itu sedikit banyak membuat siswa-siswi di sekitar menjadi bergerak risih memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Masalahnya, kalau sang kepala sekolah sudah memegang _mic_, biasanya dia yang paling lama sendiri berceramah dibandingkan guru lain.

Sambil menghela nafas berat, Ino menyimak dengan malas, sedangkan aku tidak. Aku hanya memandangi tanganku yang saling bertautan di atas kedua pahaku dengan tatapan kosong. Sejak kemarin-kemarin, beban pikiranku menambah. Dan tampaknya hal itu sama sekali tidak menyisakan celah untuk menyimpan semua nasihat Tsunade-_sensei_ yang akan dilontarkan olehnya.

"Kalian sudah mau lulus, jadi lebih baik jangan buat-buat masalah lagi..." Itulah inti yang terdengar dari Tsunade-_sensei_. "Terutama sama guru." Di tempatnya, tanpa kusadari ternyata diam-diam Tsunade-_sensei_ melirik ke arahku yang sedang tidak memperhatikannya. Dengan kesal ia melanjutkan. "Guru itu yang ngajarkan kalian tentang semuanya. Kadang kami memang menyebalkan, namun itu semua hanya untuk kebaikan kalian nantinya. Karena itu, jagalah kesopanan kalian. Kalian akan sukses karena kami, dan kami pun tidak meminta imbalan apa-apa selain dihargai."

Ino sedikit mengernyit. "Kenapa Tsunade-_sensei_ tumben-tumbenan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu sih?" Ia lontarkan pertanyaan itu kepadaku, namun lagi-lagi aku tidak mengubrisnya. Aku terlalu sibuk akan kekosonganku sendiri.

Hampir lima menit terlewat dengan nasihat-nasihat yang menjelaskan kalau mereka—semua siswa-siswi—harus berbakti kepada guru, tanpa pengecualian. Tapi secara mendadak dan sama sekali tidak disangka... di detik itu, Tsunade pun memanggil namaku lewat _microphone_.

"Haruno."

"—!"

Mendengar nama margaku dipanggil, sontak saja aku tersentak. Dan segera kudongakan wajahku. Bersama detakan jantung yang berdetak kencang, kutatapi Tsunade-_sensei_ yang masih berdiri di podium. Dia memandangku sinis. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, dan aku pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, memandangi semua orang yang sedang melihat ke arahku.

Ya, satu angkatan.

Dimodali dengan meneguk ludahnya sendiri, aku menjawab. "I-Iya...?"

"Berdiri, dan minta maaf dengan Kakashi-_sensei_."

Suara tenang tersebut langsung membuatku sedikit menelan ludahku sendiri. Aku tentu saja sedang terkejut, terutama saat ada sebuah nama 'Kakashi' di kalimat perintahnya yang tadi. Aku berpikir sebentar. Apakah yang dimaksud oleh Tsunade-_sensei_ adalah... aku harus meminta maaf ke...

Guru itu?

Kakashi-_sensei_?

Tanpa bertanya lagi, akhirnya aku berdiri.

"Sekarang kau ke ruang guru, dan renungilah kesalahanmu."

Aku menggigit bibir bawah saat merasakan ratusan pasang mata sedang melihat ke arahku. Aku malu. Aku tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Semuanya... tampak mendesakku seorang diri. Saat aku baru akan berjalan, banyak bisikan-bisikan kecil terdengar. Semuanya bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi padaku. Bahkan sudah ada yang menduga-duga secara asal.

Aku takut.

Dan tanpa memperdulikan yang lain, aku langsung berjalan ke arah pintu. Sesudah aku keluar dari _hall_, dengan menghela nafas panjang aku menyenderkan punggungku ke pintu yang sudah tertutup. Tak terasa saat kupejamkan kedua mata, air mataku kembali menetes.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi cengeng, sih?

Dengan kasar, kuhela nafas lagi sekaligus mengusap wajahku yang sedikit basah oleh air mata. Lalu aku pun berdesis kesal. Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin menangis. Menangis karena menahan malu yang baru saja kudapatkan. Lagipula, kenapa Tsunade memanggilku di depan angkatan seperti tadi?

Dan mendadak, aku teringat oleh satu hal. Kemarin, orang yang datang ke lab biologi dan memergoki diriku bersama Kakashi-_sensei_ adalah Tsunade-_sensei_. Setelah aku pergi, bisa saja Tsunade-_sensei_ bertanya pada Kakashi-_sensei_ tentang apa yang baru saja kami lakukan—yang mungkin saja karena teriakanku yang terdengar sampai ke luar.

Jadi ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kakashi-_sensei_...

Pasti dia telah menyebarkan gosip aneh tentang diriku.

Pasti Kakashi-_sensei_-lah yang meminta aku dipanggil seperti tadi.

Pasti.

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Ruangan biologi. Itulah ruangan yang sedang dihuni oleh guru muda yang bernama Kakashi Hatake. Dia sedang terduduk di bangkunya, tak lupa bersama kacamata yang masih bertenger di hidungnya. Lalu, saat ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depannya sejak semenit yang lalu, Kakashi menutup kamus kantong kecil biologi yang sering ia baca dan ditaruhnya ke atas meja. Masih dengan muka datarnya, Kakashi memindahkan pandangannya ke seorang siswi didikannya.

Sakura Haruno.

Seperti dugaannya, mata gadis itu sembab dan sedikit basah karena air. Tampaknya sebelum Sakura mendatanginya, ia sudah bersusah payah menghilangkan bekas-bekas tangisannya dengan cara mencuci muka—tapi, bagi Kakashi itu tetap tidak berhasil.

"Siapa suruh kau ke sini?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Kakashi menghela nafasnya pelan dan menutup kamus kecil yang sempat ia baca. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi, lalu menatap Sakura yang masih belum sudi membalas pandangannya.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Tentu saja Kakashi tau apa yang menyebabkan Sakura menangis dan ke ruangannya. Pasti karena sang kepala sekolah. Bila ditanya kenapa Kakashi bisa tau alasan Sakura ke sini, jawabannya karena ia sendirilah yang meminta Tsunade memanggilkan Sakura kepadanya.

"Jika tidak ada yang akan kau katakan, lebih baik kau keluar dari ruanganku."

Lagi-lagi tak ada yang bersuara.

Akhirnya Kakashi memilih untuk mengacuhkan Sakura yang masih berada di hadapannya. Pria itu kembali mengambil bukunya dan membacanya seolah-olah Sakura sudah pergi dari ruangannya. Kemudian, lama-lama Sakura mengangkat sedikit dagunya agar ia dapat melihat guru tersebut. Dimodali dengan meneguk ludahnya sendiri, Sakura membuka kedua belah bibirnya.

"_Sensei._.."

"Hm?"

Masih dengan kefokusannya ke lembaran demi lembaran yang ada di mejanya, Kakashi menjawab dengan gumaman. Sakura menelan ludah. "Aku disuruh Tsunade-_sensei_."

Gerakan pulpen Kakashi berhenti sejenak. "Untuk apa?"

"Minta maaf." Kali ini Sakura menjawab cepat.

Salah satu sudut bibir Kakashi naik satu mili—itu tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sakura. "Kalau begitu.. katakan sekarang."

Mendadak suasana hening. Bahkan detikan jam yang terpasang di dinding sudah tak lagi terdengar. Semuanya seperti itu untuk seolah-olah kalimat Sakura nantinya—yang merupakan sebuah permnataan maaf itu akan terdengar—walaupun ia berbisik mati-matian. Sakura membuka kedua belah bibirnya—akan mengutarakannya. Namun suaranya tidak keluar... atau lebih tepatnya tidak sudi ia keluarkan.

Dua menit pun terlewat, Kakashi yang awalnya diam menunggu langsung menghela nafas malasnya. Kedua iris _onyx_-nya kembali menatap perkerjaannya yang ada di meja. "Haruno, kau mengganggu waktuku. Jika tidak ada urusan lagi, silahkan keluar—"

"Aku..."

Tepat di kata yang dikeluarkan terakhir oleh Kakashi, Sakura akhirnya menjawab. Pandangan pria itu kembali ke Sakura yang masih menunduk. "Aku..." Sakura sedikit menaikan wajahnya, lalu balas menatap kedua mata Kakashi. Tapi sesaat guru tersebut mengira gadis berambut merah muda itu akan meminta maaf, nyatanya Sakura malah menggebrak meja Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak sudi!" Bantahnya dengan sebuah bentakan. "Aku benar-benar tidak sudi mengatakan maaf padamu!"

Kakashi tidak kaget dengan bentakan tadi, tapi kalimat tadi membuat Kakashi menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura yang sudah kembali berkaca-kaca. "Untuk apa aku yang meminta maaf! kaulah selalu jahat padaku!" Tanpa sadar sebutir air mata menjatuhi meja milik Kakashi. "Aku hanya ingin diperlakukan sama olehmu seperti murid-murid lainnya!"

"Memperlakukanmu sama seperti yang lain?" Pria itu mendengus geli. Sangat terlihat oleh Sakura bahwa Kakashi menertawakannya. "Untuk murid kurang ajar sepertimu?"

Walaupun air matanya semakin mengalir deras, Sakura tetap tidak mau kalah. Ia tarik kedua kerah kemeja milik Kakashi dan menariknya. "Dengar, ya! Aku bukan murid yang kurang ajar! Tapi... kau! Kaulah yang membedakanku dari yang lain! Kau! Dasar guru pilih kasih—!"

**Brukh!**

Kali ini, mendadak Kakashi juga menarik kerah Sakura sampai muridnya itu tercondong ke depan. Bahkan salah satu tangan Sakura harus terlepas dari kerah Kakashi agar dapat menahan dirinya agar tidak terangkat ke meja Kakashi—karena meja tersebut masih menghalangi jarak di antara mereka.

Bukan lagi halnya seperti kemarin, Kakashi tidak lagi mengeluarkan senyuman sinisnya. Pria itu mengeluarkan tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk. Bukan hanya itu, karena posisi Sakura yang sekarang sedikit membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, Kakashi menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk mengambil dagu Sakura agar mereka bisa berpandangan.

"Aku membeda-bedakanmu dari yang lain?"

Sakura seakan berhenti bernafas saat Kakashi mengeluarkan suara dinginnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar—karena itu memang benar." Ia menyeringai. "Kau mau tau kenapa?"

Sakura sedikit menunduk saat ia merasakan wajah Kakashi mendekat. "Aku dendam padamu."

"A-Apa—?"

"Kau masih ingat kenapa orang tuamu meninggal, eh?" Tanyanya. "Kecelakaan, iya kan?"

Merasa orang tuanya dibahas, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Kakashi. "Ke-Kecelakaan?

"Ya! Kecelakaan! Karena kedua orang tua bodohmu itu tidak bisa menyetir, mereka menabrak kakakku, keluarga satu-satunya yang kupunya, Shizune!" Kakashi membentaknya. "Jadi, kau mengerti kenapa aku bisa membencimu, kan!?"

Sakura pun membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan nanar, susah payah ia menghapus bayangan ketika neneknya memberitahu kabar buruk itu kepadanya yang masih berumur 12 tahun. Waktu di mana ia masih bisa menghabiskan masa kecil terakhirnya bersama orang tuanya.

Tapi setitik air mata bening meluncur dari kelopak matanya, tak bisa lagi tertahan.

Sakura mencoba memegang tangan Kakashi yang masih menariknya agar wajah mereka berdekatan. Lalu ia pun mencoba mendorongnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, kekuatan Kakashi terlalu besar. "Lepaskan aku.." Lirihnya, memilih untuk memohon.

"Tidak akan."

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Sakura melakukan perlawanan. Ditatapnya kedua _onyx_ yang berada tepat di hadapan manik matanya. "Itu hanya kecelakaan! Takdir tuhan! Bukan karena aku, maupun kedua orangtuaku! Aku saja bisa menerimanya sekalipun aku jadi sebatang kara! Lalu kenapa kau tidak!?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Kakashi tersentak. Sakura menjawab dan meneriakinya dengan apa yang sering ia pikirkan—bahwa kecelakaan itu hanya takdir—namun terus saja ia elak. Kakashi hanya ingin marah ke pelaku yang menyebabkan kakaknya meninggal. Di saat Kakashi terdiam dan tidak membalas perkataaanya, mulailah Sakura mendorong Kakashi sampai pria itu melepaskannya.

Kali ini Sakura membiarkan linangan air mata membekas di pipinya. "K-Kau pikir..."

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang bersedih kehilangan kakakmu?" isaknya sambil mencengkram kerah milik Kakashi. "Aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku! Dua orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini!"

**Deg.**

Kakashi terbelalak. Apalagi saat ia melihat kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura yang tajam seakan menusuknya. Dilepaskannya kerah pria itu, dan Sakura pun melenggang pergi. Setelah gadis itu menghilang, Kakashi yang masih membeku di tempatnya pun perlahan-lahan memalingkan wajah. Dia hembuskan helaan nafas kasar sambil menyisir poninya ke belakang.

"..."

Tampaknya ruangan ini selalu menyediakan kenangan buruk untuk Sakura dan juga bagi guru itu.

Entahlah mengapa.

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, sudah hampir dua minggu Kakashi tidak lagi kelihatan di Konoha _Senior __High School_. Sebenarnya Sakura biasa saja, ia malah menjalani tiap pelajaran biologi dengan damai sesudah dihadirkannya lagi guru pengganti.

Tapi berbeda dengan Sakura, teman-temannya yang lain malah merasa kehilangan. Setiap pelajaran biologi, pasti ada yang mengeluh karena mereka lebih senang diajar Kakashi. Bahkan, masih saja terdengar gosip-gosip kecil yang mengabarkan alasan Kakashi sudah tidak mengajar lagi. Ada yang mengatakan kalau pria itu dikeluarkan, tapi ada yang mengatakan kalau Kakashi mengambil cuti—libur sementara.

Dan tampaknya bahasan tentang Kakashi berlangsung sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten sedang berada di kantin. Ino dan Tenten dengan seru membahas Kakashi, tapi Sakura hanya memasangkan headset _iPod _ke masing-masing telinganya agar tidak mendengar berita tentang guru yang paling ia benci itu.

Sakura menghindari semua obrolan tentangnya. Ia tidak suka kalau guru itu dicari-cari semua pesosok sekolah. Sampai akhirnya Sakura sudah sampai ke kamar _flat_-nya. Gadis merah muda itu duduk di meja belajarnya dan mencoba untuk kembali mengulang pelajaran hari ini. Tapi, saat ia sedang berkonsentrasi, pikirannya tak terfokus.

Sakura menghela nafas.

Ya, walaupun Kakashi bertempat tinggal tepat di sebelah kamar_ flat-_nya—entah Kakashi sedang terlibat masalah berupa utang, kebocoran gas atau apapun—ia sama sekali tidak mau peduli. Namun... tiga minggu terlewat cepat, dan Kakashi pun sama sekali belum menunjukan dirinya di sekolah.

Jujur saja, Sakura tidak khawatir padanya. Ia hanya penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi. Kata Ino, Kakashi tidak dipecat ataupun dikeluarkan dari sekolah, tapi orang itu absen—menghilang begitu saja tanpa adanya informasi sama sekali. Mungkin dia sakit? Oke, sudah saatnya membuyarkan lamunan.

Masalahnya, ini sudah ketigakalinya Sakura memikirkan Kakashi sampai terbengong-bengong. Padahal ia tau kok bahwa Kakashi masih hidup di sampingnya—dapat didengar dari suara pintu yang kadang terbuka dan tertutup. Sakura semakin penasaran.

Diletakkannya pena yang hampir sejam ia pegang, lalu ia mendekatkan dirinya ke tembok—karena itulah dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dengan Kakashi. Ia mencoba menempelkan kupingnya ke dinding. Dia mendengarkan segala frekuensi kecil yang dapat tertangkap oleh telinganya. Dan... hanya ada dua hal yang ia dengar. Suara air dari keran serta suara batukan khas pria.

Kedua mata Sakura membulat.

"Dia... kenapa?"

Mendadak sebuah perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti ruang hati Sakura.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Gila, chap ini aku sama sekali ngga ngerasain feel-nya. Mungkin karena aku emang udah ngabaiin fict ini selama setahun lewat, kali ya? Tapi, apa masih ada yang inget fict ini? :/**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Akira Raikatuji, piratePrincess, Nay Hatake, Mokochange, elflameshawol, Lollytha-chan, Seiffer, AmaYuu, OraRi HinaRa, N. S Kittie, Dr. Kimchie, Azaela Ungu, caejoong, Mamehatsuki, AyameHyuga, Just ana g login, Mikaela Williams, kaka-koi cherry, Putri Luna, garoo, Crimson Fruit, Elva Anjani, mikana uchiha, yola hatake, minatsuki heartnet, Nanairo Zoacha, jonghoshinoxxxsai, gamekyu Hatake, Mumut Cherry, Hara-namii, echy, bluemaniac, Yui Akiaka, Aokie CassiEast AKTF, Mysunshine-hatake, Phouthrye Mitarashi15, Chitya Hatake, Hatake Fuji, Haik hata, Reachel, Hasegawa Nanaho, setia biru, Misty.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Gregetan sama Kakashi. **Haha, aku juga :) **Kakashi sebenernya suka atau benci sama ****Sakura? **Di sini sudah terjawab, kan? **Kasihan Sakura. **Iyaa. **Aku nangis baca chap ****4****. **Maaf kalo chap 5 ini ngga kerasa emosinya. **Kakashi jahat tuh keren. **Iyaap. **Harusnya ada pihak ketiga yang berhati lembut. **Kalo pairing KakaSaku, kadang aku suka bingung sama pihak ketiganya. Jadi lebih baik ngga usah pake hehe. **Gemana caranya Kakashi dan Sakura bisa saling suka kalo begini? **Scene-nya sudah kupersiapkan kok :) **Di ending chap 4, Kakashi mau nyium Sakura? **Apa yaa. **Aku mending ngehindar daripada ketemu guru kayak Kakashi. **Bener banget. **Jadi ngerasa Sakura di-bashing. **Maaf yaa... tapi ini bukan angst kok. Ada saatnya Sakura tersenyum bersama Kakashi :) **Ada scene Kakashi cemburu? **Hm... nanti aku mau make Sasori sih, tapi masih bingung mau kayak gimana.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	6. Sakit?

**Previous Chap :**

Masalahnya, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sakura memikirkan Kakashi sampai terbengong-bengong. Padahal ia tau kok bahwa Kakashi masih hidup di sampingnya—dapat didengar dari suara pintu yang kadang terbuka dan tertutup. Tapi Sakura semakin penasaran.

Diletakkannya pena yang hampir sejam ia pegang, lalu ia mendekatkan diri ke tembok—karena itulah dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dengan Kakashi. Ia mencoba menempelkan kupingnya ke dinding. Dia mendengarkan segala frekuensi kecil yang dapat tertangkap oleh telinganya. Dan... hanya ada dua hal yang ia dengar. Suara air dari keran serta suara batukan khas pria.

Kedua mata Sakura membulat.

"Dia... kenapa?"

Mendadak sebuah perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti ruang hati Sakura.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura yang baru saja selesai mengenakan baju seragam akan siap-siap berangkat pagi. Pertamanya, ia berjalan dulu ke depan sebuah kamar—yang biasa digunakan Sasori jika dia sedang menginap—dan mengetuknya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Sasori-_nii_... kau ada di kamar?"

**Tok tok tok.**

"Sasori..." Panggilnya lagi. Berhubung tidak ada jawaban, Sakura pun membuka pintu itu dan melihat ke dalam dari selanya. Dan ternyata kamar itu kosong, mungkin kakaknya sedang menginap di rumah temannya. Karena pagi ini Sasori belum pulang, tampaknya ia harus menaiki sepeda ataupun berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Oke, Sakura memilih opsi kedua—berjalan kaki. Selain jarak _flat_ ini ke sekolah bisa dibilang cukup dekat, suasana pagi ini terasa sangat sejuk. Sayang jika dilewatkan sebegitu cepat jika menaiki sepeda.

Setelah mengambil tasnya, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk melihat jarum jam di dinding kamar. Sekarang masih jam 05.12. Ia rasa itu masih terlalu pagi jika ia berangkat sekarang—mungkin nantinya ia cuma sendirian di dalam kelas.

**Drukh!**

Mendadak, suara tadi membuat Sakura menoleh. Karena ia tidak tau dari mana suara itu berasal, gadis bermarga Haruno itu segera memeriksa barang-barangnya, takutnya ada yang jatuh. Namun, saat Sakura akan memeriksa perabotan di dapur, suara itu kembali terdengar.

**Prang!**

Kali ini bukan suara benda jatuh, melainkan benda pecah. Tapi, oleh sebab itu sekarang Sakura yakin bahwa suara-suara tadi bukan berasal dari _flat_-nya, melainkan _flat_ Kakashi yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Sakura pun menghela nafas panjang. Dia putuskan untuk keluar dari _flat_ dan melirik sebuah kamar yang terdapat papan nama yang tertulis 'Hatake' di sana. Jujur saja, Sakura heran. Di saat warga sekolah mengira Kakashi absen—tidak masuk sekolah—nyatanya pria itu masih ada di _flat_-nya. Tapi... memangnya dia sedang apa?

Awalnya, Sakura mendekati pintu itu dan berniat mengetuknya. Namun, ia urung ketika kembali memikir peristiwa-peristiwa yang menguras kesabarannya semenjak ia bertemu dengan Kakashi. Terutama saat Kakashi mengatakan secara langsung alasan kenapa orang itu bisa membencinya—tentang masa lalu.

Sakura menghela nafas.

Mereka kan sedang bermusuhan. Lalu untuk apa dia datang?

Sakura berdecak sedikit, lalu berbalik untuk berjalan ke sekolah.

Lagi pula... Kakashi pasti baik-baik saja, kan?

.

.

.

**HATE YOU ALWAYS**

**"Hate you Always" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[****K****akashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno] **

**Romance, ****Drama, ****Hu****rt/Comfort**

**AU, OOC,**** Typos****, ****etc. **

**(ka****kashi ****beriris ****onyx dan dia ngga pake masker****)**

.

.

**SIXTH. **Sakit?

.

.

Lab biologi. Itu adalah ruangan yang ada di hadapan Sakura. Tentu saja karena sekarang adalah hari di mana pelajaran biologi berada di jadwal pertama pembelajaran kelasnya.

"_Ohayou,_ Sakura..."

Sambutan ramah terdengar ketika Sakura baru saja melangkah masuk. Yang tadi itu Ino dan Tenten, kedua sahabat yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Sakura mencoba untuk menaikan kedua sudut di bibirnya juga. Ia taruh tasnya ke meja, lalu Sakura menghampiri mereka yang sedang berkumpul di meja depan.

"Ck, ck. Senyumanmu hari ini maksa banget."

Sakura tertawa. "Iya, ya?"

Ino mengangguk. "Tapi maklum aja deh, soalnya sejak dipanggil oleh Tsunade-_sensei_ di _hall_ itu kan kau jadi sering memasang wajah _spooky_ kalau masuk ke lab ini."

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku semangat kok."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu pura-pura..." Tenten menaruh pipinya ke lipatan tangan yang ada di atas meja. "Tapi sebenernya aku masih penasaran loh tentang masalahmu yang dulu itu. Memangnya kenapa kau sampai bisa disuruh Tsunade-_sensei_ untuk minta maaf ke Kakashi-_sensei_ sih?"

Sakura mengerjap sebentar. Ia lupa bahwa dirinya sama sekali belum pernah menceritakan apapun kepada Ino ataupun Tenten tentang perselisihannya bersama Kakashi. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu bukan apa-apa kok."

"Ahh, masa kami tidak tau apa-apa tentang masalahmu? Kau anggap aku dan Tenten sebagai sahabat atau bukan, hah?" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Seharusnya kalau ada masalah, kau langsung cerita ke kami. Dasar payah..."

"Masalahnya kan sudah lama sekali... jadi aku pikir tidak perlu lagi diungkit-ungkit. Lagipula kalian juga tidak bertanya."

"Waktu itu kami diam aja karena khawatir kau akan marah jika ditanya."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Dia memang mempunyai sahabat yang baik-baik. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya masalah sepele. Aku kan pernah marah-marah ke Kakashi-_sensei_ perlihal nilaiku. Tsunade-_sensei_ tau hal itu dan jadinya dia marah." Kilahnya. Sebenarnya hal itu benar, tapi ia persingkat dengan sedemikian rupa, agar Ino dan Tenten tidak bertanya lagi.

"Ha? Benarkah?"

Tenten berpikir sebentar. "Lalu, bagaimana? Apa jangan-jangan Kakashi-_sensei_ dipecat karena masalah kalian itu?"

"Kayaknya tidak ada hubungannya. Aku yang bersalah, lalu kenapa dia yang dipecat? Tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Iya sih. Jadi, sekarang Kakashi-_sensei_ bagaimana?" Tenten yang antusias bertanya langsung disenggol oleh Ino.

"Sstt, kau tau sendiri kan kalau Sakura itu tidak suka sama Kakashi-_sensei_? Jangan tanya ke dia dong..."

"Ehh... _gomen_. Tapi kan bisa aja Sakura tau."

Sakura memalingkan wajah. "Sudah, sudah..."

**Kriiing.**

Mendadak, bel berbunyi. Mereka bertiga pun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Kemudian, seorang pria dewasa—yang dikenal oleh murid sekelas bernama Yamato—datang. Lalu menempati bangku guru yang berada di depan kelas.

"Pagi, semua. Sekarang saya yang akan mengajarkan pelajaran biologi, menggantikan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang tidak masuk."

Bagi seluruh siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas, sebenarnya sudah tidak asing lagi kalau ada guru lain yang mengajar mereka. Masalahnya semenjak Kakashi tidak pernah datang lagi ke sekolah tanpa meninggalkan kabar, pengajar materi biologi memang sering digantikan oleh bermacam-macam guru, termasuk Yamato-_sensei_—seorang guru biologi yang seharusnya hanya mengajar kelas 10.

"Oh, ya. Dengan sedikit tambahan, saya akan mengajar kalian... mulai hari ini dan seterusnya."

Kali ini, sontak saja semua murid di kelas terkejut. Ada salah satu siswi yang memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Apa _sensei_ akan mengajar terus sampai kita lulus?"

Yamato mengangguk. "Ya, benar sekali."

"Memangnya Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah keluar, ya?"

"Sepertinya ia masih menjadi guru sekolah ini. Tapi karena sudah tidak ada kabar lagi darinya, mungkin dia akan dikeluarkan—apabila masih absen sampai minggu depan."

Serentak, semua murid—terutama siswi-siswi—mendesah malas. Mereka tentu saja tidak ingin guru tampan seperti Kakashi meninggalkan sekolah ini hanya karena masalah absensi. "Kenapa tidak dicari ke rumahnya saja?"

"Kami tidak tau alamatnya."

"Masa tidak ada di biodata guru?"

"Dulu ia sempat lupa mengisi."

Di saat murid-murid lain berbisik-bisik kecewa, Sakura—yang termasuk mendengarkan semua kalimat Yamato—hanya terdiam. Ia tau tempat tinggal Kakashi. Pria itu tinggal tepat di sebelah _flat_-nya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak ada rencana untuk memberitahukan pihak sekolah.

Untuk apa juga?

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia sebenarnya 'sedikit' khawatir dengan keadaan Kakashi—yang entahlah sedang kenapa. Tapi...

Sakura memejamkan mata, dan berusaha agar melupakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Tinggalkan topik yang tadi, dan siap-siap belajar. Sekarang, lebih baik kalian membuka buku paket halaman 103. Kita akan mengulang bab itu."

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Sesampainya di depan bangunan yang kusebut _flat_, aku menghentikan laju langkah kakiku untuk sementara waktu. Aku mengadah, menatap kamarku yang berada di lantai tiga—dari jumlah total lima lantai di _flat_ ini. Dengan malas, kuseret telapak kakiku untuk maju dan menaiki tangga.

**Cklek.**

Sebelum aku masukan kunci ke dalam lubang pintu, kudengar suara pintu ruangan sebelah yang terbuka. Aku tersentak, tentu saja. Siapa tau itu Kakashi yang barusan keluar dari kamarnya, kan? Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung mundur dan menoleh ke samping agar dapat melihat sosok tersebut.

Ya, ternyata benar. Itu Kakashi Hatake—pria berambut perak yang akhir-akhir ini terus dicari oleh pihak sekolah. Tapi kali ini, ia lain dari biasanya. Kakashi keluar dengan mengenakan masker putih yang setengah menutupi wajah pucatnya. Aku berniat bertanya kepadanya, tapi aku menahan hal itu terjadi. Hanya iris matakulah yang terus memperhatikannya sampai-sampai manik matanya juga menemuiku.

Kami berpandangan sebentar, tapi ia segera memfokuskan pandangannya lagi menjadi lurus ke depan—untuk berjalan. Ia pun melewatiku tanpa suara. Tidak, sebenarnya ada suara. Tapi di telingaku, suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar itu menyerupai engahan nafas khas orang sakit.

Kurasa... dia benar-benar sedang tidak sehat.

Aku pun berbalik dan memanggilnya. "_Sensei_..." Ia tidak menjawab, dan terus berjalan dengan langkah pendeknya. "Kakashi-_sensei_..." Sekarang aku berupaya mengikutinya. Entah kenapa aku jadi cemas ketika melihat dia yang tampaknya sudah kesulitan berjalan. Masalahnya, kan bisa saja dia terjatuh apabila menuruni tangga. Jadi sebelum ia benar-benar turun, aku langsung menyerobotnya dan berdiri tepat di depannya. "Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Kakashi menatapku singkat. "Minggir."

Aku menggeleng. "Kau terlihat tidak sehat. _Sensei_ sakit, ya?"

"Iya, lalu kenapa? Minggir!"

"Mau apa ke bawah?" Aku sedikit memberanikan diri untuk mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauhi tangga. Rasanya seram sendiri saat melihat seseorang sepertinya akan mendekati tangga yang curam.

"Beli obat."

"Aku ada obat di _flat_-ku. Nanti kuantarkan kepadamu."

Kakashi pun berdecak dan langsung menepis tangan serta tubuhku yang menghalanginya. "Kubilang minggir ya miggir!"

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan diriku terlempar olehnya sampai membentur dinding.

"Ah, _i-ittai_..."

Melihatku yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang bahu, Kakashi sedikit menunduk. Nafasnya semakin berhembus tak beraturan. Mungkin dia menyesal. Lalu, ia pun kembali mengeluarkan suara dengan nada yang lebih rendah. "Sudah kubilang jangan halangi aku."

Aku menggeleng dan kembali menutupi jalan menuju tangga. "Tidak mau."

Mata Kakashi mengernyit kesal, bibir di balik masker itu berniat mengutarakan kalimat lagi. Namun, hal itu tidak sempat terjadi karena tubuhnya oleh dan sangat kelihatan sekali bahwa kesadarannya setengah menghilang. Kedua kakinya terlihat lemas dan dia pun terjatuh.

"Aa! _Se-Sensei_—!"

**Brukh! **

Untungnya aku sempat menahan kemejanya dan membuat Kakashi tidak jatuh—dengan kepala yang duluan menghantam lantai. Tapi Kakashi-_sensei_ pingsan. Kuletakan punggung tanganku ke dahinya. Dan hasilnya... gila. Bisa-bisanya dia memaksakan diri keluar _flat_ dengan suhu tubuh yang sangat panas seperti ini. Dengan menggeleng pelan, aku pun mencoba untuk membangkitkan diriku sendiri, lalu membantunya untuk berdiri juga. Tampaknya aku harus merawat orang ini...

**. . .**

Setelah sampai di kamar Kakashi-_sensei_—melalui kunci pintu yang kutemukan di sakunya—aku melihat keadaan kamar yang benar-benar jauh dari kata rapi. Bahkan di depan lemari dapur, terdapat banyak piring maupun gelas yang pecah di ubin lantai.

Aku berdecak prihatin. Pertamanya, aku menyalakan lampu dan menutup pintu. Bersama salah satu tangan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang kusengajakan melingkari leherku, aku membawa pria itu ke kamarnya. Perlahan, kurebahkan dia ke permukaan kasur. Dan saat aku tidak sengaja menyentuh dada Kakashi-_sensei_, aku tekejut. Basah. Nyatanya dia sudah berkeringat sampai kemejanya basah kuyub.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku memang belum menjadi dokter, tapi semoga saja pengetahuan tentang apa yang harus kulakukan saat ada orang demam bisa sedikit berguna. Jadi apa yang kulakukan sekarang adalah... mengganti bajunya.

Tapi... uhk, demi apa?

Masa iya aku menggantikan bajunya?

Sambil menahan nafas karena malu, aku mencondongkan tubuh kepadanya dan membuka maskernya. Setelah itu, kancing-kancing di kemejanya. Ketika sebagian dari dada bidang berwarna pucat Kakashi-_sensei_ terekspos di depanku, aku sempat membeku di tempat. Kupandangi lagi Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sedang sakit. Tidak tau kenapa, pipiku memanas, ada sesuatu hal aneh yang menjalari di sel-sel darahku.

Cepat-cepat aku memejamkan mata dan menggeleng. Tidak ingin terlalu lama melihatnya, aku segera melemparkan baju basah Kakashi ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Kuelap keringat yang tersisa di tubuhnya, lalu memakaikannya kaus berbahan ringan yang dapat menyerap keringat—yang kebetulan kutemukan di lemarinya.

Selesai menggantikan baju, aku berniat mengambil obat dari _flat_-ku yang ada di sebelah. Tapi saat aku bangkit, mendadak ada sebuah telapak tangan panas yang mencengkram pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan..." Katanya—masih dengan terengah serta kedua kelopak mata yang susah payah ia buka. "Lebih baik kau pergi, dan jangan pernah balik lagi ke sini."

"Sudahlah. Aku jarang mendapatkan pasien sungguhan. Jadi, serahkan semuanya padaku. "Setelah aku mengucapkan hal itu, Kakashi-_sensei_ terdiam. Aku pun melepaskan tangannya dan... tersenyum. "Tidurlah. Biarkan aku yang merawatmu..."

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

Karena tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bersih dari dapur milik Kakashi-_sensei_, akhirnya aku memasak di _flat_-ku sendiri. Tentu saja untuk membuat makanan untuk orang sedang sakit di ruangan sebelah. Selesainya mengaduk bubur di panci kecil, kumatikan kompor dan menuangkan bubur hangat itu ke sebuah mangkuk. Bersama nampan, aku membawakan makanan serta minuman ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di sana, aku menggeser sebuah bangku ke sebelah ranjang Kakashi-_sensei_, sehingga aku dapat duduk.

Kulihat dia. Kini Kakashi-_sensei_ sedang memejamkan mata, dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah tembok—berlainan dengan arahku duduk. Kubuka tutupan mangkuk dan mengambil sendok.

"_Sensei_... bangun sebentar, kau harus makan dan minum obat..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Sensei_..."

"..."

"Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"Berisik." Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi berkomentar.

Aku mengernyit. "Tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada orang yang sedang merawatmu, _sensei_. Cepat bangun..." Dia lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. "_Sensei_, jangan seperti anak kecil!"

Dengan berdecak, akhirnya Kakashi-_sensei_ memutarbalikan tubuhnya menghadapku. Aku menatap langsung wajahnya yang masih merah karena demam. Di saat ini, Kakashi tidak mengerluarkan suara lagi. Ia hanya memandangi kedua irisku yang juga sedang memandangnya—singkatnya, kami saling bertatapan. Lima detik terlewat di keheningan, aku menelan ludah. Buru-buru kupalingkan wajah dan kembali ke niatan awal; menyuruhnya makan.

"Nah, sekarang _sensei_ makan dulu."

Kusendokkan bubur putih itu, lalu kutiup sebentar. Setelah terasa lebih hangat, kudekatkan ke bibir Kakashi-_sensei_. Tapi bukannya menuruti permintaanku untuk makan, Kakashi malah membuang muka.

"Ayolah makan..." Bujukku. "Paling tidak lima sampai tujuh sendok saja, yang penting perutmu terisi."

"Aku tidak mau makan." Nadanya kembali mendingin.

Aku menurunkan sendok, lalu mencelupkannya lagi ke mangkuk bubur. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka bubur, ya?"

"Sudahlah." Kakashi menyela dengan suara beratnya. "Tidak usah berpura-pura baik di depanku."

"Eh?"

Kakashi memandangku. "Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau melupakan hari kemarin—saat terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang alasan... kenapa aku membencimu."

Di detik itu, aku langsung mengingat semua perilaku buruk Kakashi-_sensei_ yang pernah ia tunjukan hanya kepadaku. Dimulai dari mengabaikanku, mengurangi nilai, sampai membuatku disuruh kepala sekolah untuk meminta maaf. Menyadari hal-hal tadi, aku tidak lagi berbicara.

"Karena itu, lebih baik kau keluar."

"Tapi—"

"Keluar."

Aku tersentak dan memilih untuk menahan laju suaraku lagi. Kuputuskan untuk berdiri dan segera menuruti kalimatnya. "Oke, aku keluar. Tapi tolong jangan lupa makan dan minum obatnya." Usai menutup pintu kamarnya, aku pun keluar. Hanya saja sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari sini, kutatapi terlebih dulu semua perabotan yang ada di kamar Kakashi-_sensei_.

Berantakan...

Tapi, mungkin aku bisa membersihkan segala kekacauan yang ada di sini...

. . .

Tidak terasa sudah berjam-jam aku membereskan barang-barang Kakashi-_sensei_ yang ada di _flat_-nya. Dimulai dari pakaian, cucian dapur, lantai juga karpet yang kotor, piring berserakan dan lain-lain. Sampai akhirnya aku selesai. Kuikat plastik berisi sampah yang lumayan besar, lalu kudorong ke sudut ruangan untuk nantinya dibuang. Aku pun berdiri tegak dan berkacak pinggang. Sembari menghela nafas kupandangi _flat_ ini yang sudah rapi tanpa noda.

Sekarang selesai.

Dengan tersenyum aku segera mencuci tangan dan berniat keluar. Namun lagi-lagi aku terhenti saat akan mau keluar. Entah karena apa, aku ingin memeriksa keadaan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang ada di kamar dulu. Kubuka sedikit pintu yang tidak terkunci itu, lalu aku mengintip dari celahnya agar dapat melihat. Dan ternyata, kini Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah tertidur dengan lelap di atas kasur.

Aku memasuki kamar itu, dan memeriksa ke nampan yang sebelumnya kuberikan kepadanya. Ternyata bubur buatanku telah dia makan sampai habis tak tersisa. Tidak lupa juga dengan obat yang menyertainya. Rupanya Kakashi-_sensei_ mengikuti segala perkataanku. Tapi bukannya langsung keluar—seperti rencana awal yang hanya ingin sekedar memeriksa Kakashi—aku malah kembali duduk di bangku yang terletak di sebelah ranjangnya.

Saat kulihat wajah tentramnya itu, aku jadi merasa... bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang jahat.

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kakashi merasa terganggu karena adanya sinar dari cahaya lampu kamar yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Dia yang sebelumnya tertidur itu langsung mengernyit karena kesilauan. Ia pun mencoba untuk membuka mata dan mengerjap pelan. Setelah ia menampilkan iris _onyx_-nya yang kontras, dia pandangi langit-langit ruangan yang berada di atasnya.

Ia mencoba meletakan punggung tangannya ke dahi—sekedar memeriksa suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Kakashi sadar bahwa kepalanya jadi lebih ringan dibandingkan kemarin-kemarin. Tentu karena sebelumnya ia sedang sakit. Intinya, hari ini ia sudah kembali sehat—mungkin.

Baru saja Kakashi akan membangunkan tubuhnya agar posisinya berubah terduduk, tiba-tiba saja tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu seseorang. Ia menoleh, lalu terbelalak saat ia menemukan Sakura yang sedang tertidur di bangku sebelah ranjangnya—dengan setengah badan yang terdapat di atas kasur juga. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangan di sana agar menjadi senderan wajahnya.

Tentu saja semua orang tau seberapa tidak enaknya jika tidur di posisi seperti itu.

Kakashi terdiam saat melihat kedua mata Sakura yang masih terpejam rapat. Deru nafasnya tenang, itu bisa dilihat dari gerak tubuhnya. Lalu, akhirnya pun Kakashi menyingkap selimut, dan turun dari ranjang. Ia mendekati Sakura. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia ambilnya salah satu tangan Sakura, lalu Kakashi taruh ke pundaknya. Dia angkat tubuh mungil itu ke gendongannya dan barulah ia rebahkan tubuh Sakura ke permukaan kasur yang empuk.

Setelah itu, ia selimutkan Sakura sampai sebatas dada.

Saat ia melihat jam dinding, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 03.04 pagi.

Dipandanginya lagi Sakura yang masih lengkap berseragam sekolah. Ia ingat Sakura memang membawa ia ke _flat_-nya, tapi Kakashi tidak habis pikir bahwa orang itulah yang merawatnya sampai sembuh seperti ini. Kakashi keluar kamar dan melihat ke sekitar ruang tengahnya. Anehnya... semuanya menjadi rapi. Tidak ada lagi cucian baju yang menumpuk, piring kotor dan lantai yang lengket.

Sepertinya semua sudah dibersihkan oleh Sakura seorang. Entahlah kapan.

Kakashi pun menghela nafas.

Kembalilah dia lagi ke kamar, lalu ia duduk di bangku di mana Sakura tadinya terduduk. Sekali lagi, dia perhatikan lekat-lekat wajah Sakura yang tenang. Dulu ia sangat membencinya, hanya karena alasan klasik—menyalahkan kematian kakaknya ke anak ini. Bahkan saking bencinya, ia rela pindah kota ke sini untuk menjadi guru Sakura agar dapat balas dendam.

Ya, ia sempat berhasil. Berkali-kali ia membuat Sakura menangis.

Tapi... lain di dalam hatinya, ia juga merasa salah. Sebenarnya tidak pantas semua kekesalan hatinya dia lampiaskan ke Sakura. Terutama karena kalimat gadis ini—ketika mereka berdebat di lab biologi—tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya terpukul agar dapat tersadar. Ia ingat di mana Sakura mengatakan bahwa kecelakaan yang dialami kakaknya adalah takdir Tuhan. Bukan salah dia, atau siapapun.

Lalu akhirnya tangan Kakashi bergerak, membelai helaian rambut Sakura.

Kalau saja Sakura tau... bahwa dulu mereka saling mengenal...

Kira-kira apa yang dikatakan Sakura? Padahal selama ini ia sudah berbuat hal yang tidak baik kepadanya.

Sentuhan tangan Kakashi bergerak turun, mencoba untuk mengelus pipi mulus Sakura. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Sakura melenguh pelan dan menggerakan kepalanya agar menghadap ke arah berlainan. Kakashi menghentikan niatannya, dan segera berdiri menjauh. Namun sesuatu menahan langkahya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Suara lembut itu terdengar.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"..."

"_Sensei_ sudah sehat, ya?"

"..."

"_Sensei_. Hei, Kakashi-_sensei_..."

Kakashi tidak memedulikan suara tadi.

"Ah, dasar menyebalkan. Sudah bagus aku merawatmu. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau berterima kasih, eh?" Sakura membangkitkan tubuhnya lalu memberikan pandangan sinis walaupun matanya masih setengah terbuka oleh kantuk.

Kali ini, Kakashi menoleh kepadanya lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Kata pria berbadan tegap itu. "Aku tidak minta kau ke sini."

"Tapi—"

"Jadi untuk apa aku bilang terima kasih kepadamu?"

Sakura terdiam saat kembali melihat pandangan mata dari iris _onyx_ Kakashi. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja jantung Sakura berdegup kencang saat menyaksikan Kakashi mencondongkan wajahnya kepada ia yang sedang tertegun di ranjang. "Dibandingkan itu, seharusnya kau juga perhatikan di mana posisimu berada terlebih dulu."

"Eh?

"Kau tidak kaget kau terbangun di tempat tidurku, hm?"

Sontak saja Sakura memandang ke bawah, ke selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya. Ia pun memandangi lagi Kakashi sembari menelan ludah. Muka cantiknya berubah resah.

"Ah... i-iya, ya. Se-Seingatku... tadi aku tidur... di kursi."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Mata Sakura bergerak tidak tenang. "Apa jangan-jangan kau melakukan... sesuatu... padaku?"

Kakashi terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan polos Sakura. Ia memang ingin membuat Sakura sadar, bahwa seharusnya ia cemas saat terbangun di atas kasur milik pria. Tapi saat ditanyakan seperti tadi, mendadak Kakashi menjadi aneh sendiri. Suasana yang tadinya sempat hening selama beberapa saat pun diakhiri oleh helaan nafas seorang Kakashi Hatake.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali belum menyentuhmu."

"Oh..." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Baguslah."

Rahang gigi Kakashi mengeras, saat melihat senyuman—yang baginya sangat cantik itu—tepat di hadapannya, ada sesuatu hal yang seperti bocor di dalam dirinya; pertahanan untuk tidak menyerang gadis itu...

Ck.

"Ya, tapi sekarang akan—"

Sontak saja, Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang menabrak permukaan bibirnya. Sakura terbelalak dan langsung meletakan tangannya ke dada Kakashi yang mendempetnya. Di saat ia menyadari ada lumatan dari Kakashi, entah kenapa ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan memundurkan tubuhnya, bahkan ia baru sadar bahwa punggungnya kembali menghantam kasur.

Kakashi menaiki ranjang, semakin meniban Sakura agar dapat menciumnya. Dan pada awalnya itu semua membuat Sakura terbuai, tapi saat mengingat status mereka berdua yang adalah guru dan murid, Sakura memalingkan wajah, mencoba untuk melepaskan bibir Kakashi darinya.

"_Sensei_! Hentikan!"

Kakashi enggan melepaskan Sakura. Sebuah perasaan yang waktu masa kecilnya dulu pernah tertanam di hatinya kembali terbuka—yang dulunya sempat ia tutup karena perasaan benci. Karena itu tanpa mengacuhkan jeritan Sakura, Kakashi semakin memaksa agar Sakura agar tetap menghadap kepadanya. Suara Sakura terbenam, hanya ada suara decapan lidah maupun belahan bibir yang bertemu.

Sakura memalingkan wajah dan mencoba mendorong Kakashi. Di saat Kakashi melihat mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca itulah sebuah perasaan bersalah merasuki hati pemuda bermarga Hatake tadi. Ia hampir membuat Sakura menangis—lagi. Setelah itu Sakura langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Pergi." Katanya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari pada kau menungguku melakukan hal yang lebih parah kepadamu."

Dengan kedua pipi yang memerah, Sakura menuruni ranjang dan segera keluar dari _flat_ Kakashi. Dia masuki _flat_-nya yang berada di sebelah, lalu ia tutup pintu kamar _flat_-nya dengan bantingan. Sakura tidak sedang marah. Ia hanya... _shock_.

Sedangkan Kakashi masih di ruangannya. Ia berdecak pelan.

Ia jadi menyesal telah mencium Sakura—orang yang selalu ia jahati.

Tapi dalam satu sisi, ia merasa puas. Karena ada 'sebuah perasaan' yang terkubur dari dalam dirinya yang sempat terealisasikan oleh pristiwa tadi.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Hai. Ngga kerasa aku udah nge-hiatus-in fict ini kelamaan. Tapi jangan khawatir, karena aku udah ngebuat chap 7-nya sampai selesai. Jadi keep reading, ya. Chap depan tamat kok hehe.**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to : **

**nana-chan, Guest, Amoret Spes, Endah Pinkupanpu, Haruno Erna Chan, Just Ana, Hatake Fuji, Hasegawa Nanaho, Fantasi Liar, Misty, Narchambault, senayuki-chan, Reiki Kikkawa, Nara Kazuki, Nanairo Zoacha, Guest, Princess Psykhe, Guest, Mauree-Azure, Guest, Guest, Shin Ryecchan, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, minatsuki heartnet, Lvy, Yuki Hattori, Guest, OraRi HinaRa, Chippa, Akasuna no ei-chan, TREK-TwinStrife, garlic, Sarah mong, Sakusasu 4ever, Ladychibby, sariani-muslimah, Kei, Mizumori Fumaira, Aokie cassieast aktf, garoo, Echy AppleBlue, Chintya Hatake-chan, Tinta Hitam, Sakura-kun, Chikuma Yafa-DamselFly.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Aku masih inget fict ini. **Terima kasih. **Feel-nya ngga kerasa. **Haha, gomen. **Kalau aku punya akun, aku mau nge-fave dan nge-alert fict ini. **Terima kasih. Sebenernya buat akun FFn itu gampang loh. **Kalo aku punya guru kayak Kakashi, pengen kukasih bom. **Bener banget. **Aku kesel sampe nangis sama Kakashi. **:) **Chap 6 Sakura ngerawat Kakashi, ya? **Iya. **Soal alesan Kakashi benci Sakura, Kakashi yang salah. **Iya, memang. **Semoga Kakashi cepet insyaf. **Semoga penyesalan Kakashi udah terlihat di chap ini. **Update berikutnya jangan tahun depan, ya? **Yosh. **Kenapa Kakashi ngga jadi cium Sakura? **Di chap ini udah kesampean kok. **Bikin Kakashi cemburu, ya? **Kayaknya sekarang udah ngga bisa deh. **Kakashi sakit apa? Demam? Flu? Kanker? **Cuma demam haha.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Niisan... ada sesuatu yang mau kutanyakan kepadamu."

"Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa dulu kau dan Kakashi itu sangat dekat?"

"Kakak dari Kakashi meninggal karenaku? Lalu Ayah dan Ibu... juga meninggal karenaku?"

"Aku juga sayang padamu, sensei."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	7. Maaf

**Previous Chap :**

Sakura tidak sedang marah. Ia hanya... _shock_.

Sedangkan Kakashi masih di ruangannya. Ia berdecak pelan. Ia jadi menyesal telah mencium Sakura—orang yang selalu ia jahati. Tapi dalam satu sisi, ia merasa puas. Karena ada 'sebuah perasaan' yang terkubur dari dalam dirinya yang sempat terealisasikan oleh peristiwa tadi.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sesudah kejadian tadi, Sakura berlari ke ruangannya yang terletak di sebelah ruangan Kakashi. Setelah menutup pintu erat-erat, Sakura segera memejamkan kedua mata. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Masih teringat di benaknya, semua hal yang sempat Kakashi lakukan kepadanya. Sakura pun menghela nafas. Ia pegangi pipinya yang panas.

Kalau tidak salah, tadi Kakashi... benar-benar menciumnya, ya?

Sakura berdesis, lalu ia merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Kenapa bayangan-bayangan tadi terus terulang di ingatannya?

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"KYAA!" Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika ia mendengarkan suara itu. Suara laki-laki yang sebenarnya cukup familiar di telinganya. Cepat-cepat Sakura melihat ke arah pelaku yang sebelumnya membuat ia terkejut. Dan ternyata itu Sasori—kakaknya—yang baru saja mengambil soda dari kulkas dapur.

"Sasori-_nii_! Kau mengagetkankuu!"

"Salah sendiri, habisnya kau datang-datang malah seperti orang nangis." Katanya sambil membuka segelan soda. Ia punggungi lagi Sakura dan segera membawa sodanya ke ruang tengah, tempat di mana ia bisa menonton acara televisi.

Melihat kedataran Sasori, Sakura menggerutu pelan. Ia lepaskan sandalnya untuk memasuki _flat_ dan menyusul Sasori. Setelah sampai, ditemukannya Sasori yang sedang terduduk santai di atas sofa.

"Sasori, memangnya kau datang ke sininya jam berapa? Kok tidak mengabariku terlebih dulu?"

"Aku baru saja datang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Dan kau dari mana saja, eh? Tumbenan kau pergi dari _flat_ tanpa mengunci pintu." Kali ini Sasori yang bertanya.

"Aku ada keperluan dengan orang di kamar sebelah."

"Kamar siapa? Temanmu?"

"Bukan." Suara Sakura mengecil. Lagi, ia jadi mengingat Kakashi.

"Apa yang berambut perak itu?"

"Eh!? Da-Dari mana kau tau!?" Sakura langsung gugup mendengarnya.

"Kan dulu pas pertama kali aku datang ke sini aku pernah melihatnya. Kalau tidak salah, dia ingin melewati kita yang waktu itu sedang menutupi jalan—karena kau membuatku terjatuh." Katanya dengan enteng.

"Oh, iya..."

"Ya, sudah. Sana mandi. Kau pasti bau."

Bukannya menanggapi candaan Sasori, Sakura terdiam. Lalu ia perhatikan lagi kakaknya yang sedang menyeruput sodanya. Kata Kakashi... kematian orang tua mereka berhubungan dengan kematian kakaknya. Jadi apakah Sasori mengenal Kakashi di masa lalu? Sakura pun berharap iya.

"_Niisan_..."

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan..."

Sasori pun menoleh. "Tentang apa?"

"Kakashi—pria berambut perak itu."

.

.

.

**HATE YOU ALWAYS**

"**Hate You Always" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

**(k****akashi beriris onyx dan dia ngga pake masker****)**

.

.

**SEVENTH. **Maaf

.

.

"Oh, begitu..."

Sasori baru saja selesai mendengarkan cerita Sakura tentang Kakashi pun mulai mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan, Sakura hanya terdiam menunggu respons kakaknya.

Yah, walaupun dalam hati Sakura juga malu—karena baru saja menceritakan hal-hal terburuk dalam masa SMA-nya yang disebabkan oleh Kakashi—yang penting ia sudah puas, karena akhirnya ia mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya yang dari dulu ditanggungnya sendiri ke orang lain. Tapi, Sakura tidak terlalu menceritakan semuanya secara lengkap. Karena, tentu saja ada bagian-bagian yang dikurangi. Seperti cerita di yang barusan terjadi di antaranya dan Kakashi; adegan ciuman tadi.

"Iya..." Sakura mengangguk. "Jadi, pertanyaanku... apa _Niisan_ pernah mengenal Kakashi?"

Sasori mengumam pelan. "Kenal sih tidak..."

Sakura menghela nafas kecewa, masalahnya, kalau sasori kenal sama kakashi—sewaktu mereka kecil. Mungkin sakura bisa bertanya bagaimana kecelakaan yang menimpa kakak dan juga kedua orang tuanya terjadi. "Tapi aku memang merasa lumayan familiar dengan wajahnya..."

Sebuah cahaya harapan menyinari kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura. "Benarkah?"

"Hanya _familiar_, Saku. Belum tentu aku ingat. Tapi..." Perlahan, suara Sasori merendah. Pandangan matanya pun berubah fokus entah ke mana. "Ah, kalau tidak salah... sewaktu kita masih SD, kita pernah tinggal sekomplek dengannya."

"Eh!? Benarkah!?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, apa Saso-_nii_ kenal kakaknya Kakashi?"

"Namanya siapa dulu?"

Sakura berpikir keras. "Rasanya ia pernah menyebutkan namanya..."

"Kalau seingatku, memang ada seseorang yang bernama Shizune."

Mendadak gadis berambut merah muda itu terbelalak. "Shizune! Iya, itu namanya! Ayo, ceritakan padaku!" Desak Sakura, rasa penasarannya meningkat puluhan persen.

"Hei, tenang dulu. Waktu kejadian itu, kita berdua masih kecil. Sabar sebentar, biar aku ingat-ingat dulu."

"Ayolah, Sasori-_nii_..."

Sasori berpikir, pandangan matanya berjalan ke atas, dan keningnya mengernyit. "Kalau tidak salah... Kakashi itu..."

Sakura menunggu penuh harap.

"Nah. Sekarang aku tau."

"Apa...?" Beberapa detik terlewat oleh keheningan. Tidak mendengar jawaban dari Sasori, Sakura mendesah kecewa. "Sasori-_nii_ payah! Jangan bilang kau lupa!?"

Melihat Sakura yang begitu semangat membahas masa lalu—yang sebenarnya sudah ia lupakan itu—Sasori memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sebenarnya, kau yang aneh, Sakura."

Sakura mengernyit. "Kenapa? Kok aku?"

"Tapi aku maklum sih. Soalnya kau memang pernah gegar otak—mungkin dari sana, ingatanmu tentang mereka menipis."

"Eh? Aku gegar otak? Apa maksudnya?"

"Biar kujelaskan satu-satu dulu..." Sasori memulai. "Apa kau tidak ingat, kalau dulu... kau dan Kakashi sangat dekat?"

Sakura mengerjap. "Kami pernah dekat?"

"Iya. Dulu kau masih sangat kecil, sedangkan Kakashi sudah berumur belasan tahun. Saat itu, ayah dan ibu kita selalu berkerja dan pulang sore. Jadinya aku yang disuruh ibu menjagamu di rumah sewaktu mereka pergi. Tapi karena teman-temanku sering mengajakku main, aku sering membawamu ke taman, dan meninggalkanmu di sana."

"Huh, dasar Sasori-_nii_ jahat."

"Yah, siapa tau di sana kau juga mendapat teman, kan? Niatku lumayan baik dong..." Dengan tertawa pelan, Sasori melanjutkan. "Awalnya, kau bukanlah orang yang pandai bergaul. Karena itu, kau selalu sendirian terus di taman. Tapi untungnya ada Kakashi." Mendengar nama Kakashi mulai disebut, Sakura diam mendengarkan. "Waktu itu, Kakashi termasuk salah satu temanku yang berumur paling tua. Jarak umur kami bisa sampai lima tahun. Dan setauku, dia orang yang cuek." Jelasnya. "Di taman bermain, ia selalu berada di _globe_—tempat mainan yang menggunakan _skill_ memanjat—teratas. Dan berhubung tidak ada teman, kau selalu memanjat untuk duduk bersamanya. Kupikir Kakashi kesal padamu, tapi lama-lama kalian jadi terlihat sering mengobrol dan main dari atas sana."

"Lalu apa yang membuat Kakashi menjadi membenciku—karena kakaknya? Kenapa dia tidak membenci Sasori-_nii_ saja?" Sakura cemberut.

"Tunggu, biar aku menyelesaikannya..." Kata Sasori. "Suatu sore, kalian pernah bertengkar karena sebuah buku. Kau memaksa Kakashi menceritakan sebuah buku dongeng ke padamu, tapi Kakashi tidak mau. Jadi saat ia menyadari dirinya sudah dijemput oleh Shizune—yang pada saat itu berada di bangku SMA—Kakashi langsung turun dari _globe_ dan berlari menyebrangi jalan raya, untuk ke kakaknya yang ada di sana. Tapi sayangnya, kau—yang mengira Kakashi kabur darimu—mengerjarnya. Lalu kau menyebrangi jalan raya tanpa melihat kanan-kiri. Lalu saat ada mobil yang akan mengantammu... Shizune menolongmu."

Perlahan, suara Sasori merendah. "Shizune yang menolongmu terserempet mobil—yang untungnya sudah berbelok itu. Kepala Shizune terbentur keras dengan aspal. Dia meninggal seketika, dan kau selamat. Tapi tanpa diketahui juga, ternyata mobil orangtua kitalah yang sebenarnya hampir saja menabrakmu—karena mereka tidak sempat melihatmu yang berlari tiba-tiba."

Di bagian itu, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Jadi... wa-waktu itu... ayah dan ibu selamat?"

"Tidak, seperti yang kita tau, mereka kecelakaan—dan itulah kecelakaannya. Mobil menghantam dinding besar yang tebal. Mereka juga terbentur keras, lalu meninggal. Intinya, korbannya ada tiga—ayah, ibu dan kakak dari Kakashi."

Tiba-tiba saja, kedua bola matanya berair. Sebuah perasaan bersalah merasuki ruang hatinya.

"Sedangkan kau masih selamat, Sakura. Namun sepertinya kau mengalami gegar otak ringan—ya, jujur aja aku lupa tentang itu."

"Jadi... kakak dari Kakashi... menyelamatkanku? Dan ayah dan ibu... meninggal karenaku?" Satu per satu butiran air mata keluar dari sudut mata Sakura. Sampai-sampai ia terisak. "Lalu... kenapa juga Sasori-_nii_ tidak menyalahkanku?"

Sasori cukup terkejut ketika mendengar kalimat itu dari adik bungsunya. Tapi lama-lama ia tersenyum, lalu mengelus pelan ubun-ubun Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya. "Karena kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa." Bisiknya. "Untuk apa menyalahkanmu? Tidak ada gunanya, kan? Justru aku bersyukur kau masih di sini, bersamaku sampai sekarang."

Sakura menangis. Kali ini lebih kencang.

Sasori menghela nafas dan memeluk Sakura. Dia jadi ikutan terharu.

"Sudahlah, Sakura... itu hanya kenangan. Jangan lagi diingat, ya? Ayah dan ibu sudah tenang di atas sana... begitu juga dengan Shizune."

Sakura pun semakin memeluk Sasori dengan sangat erat.

"Te-Terima kasih, _Niisan_..."

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Sakura menginjakan kakinya di kelas, Tenten dan Ino langsung menyapanya dengan senyuman lebar. Sakura yang baru saja akan meletakan tas langsung bingung seketika, terutama saat melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya yang entah kenapa terasa bersinar terang—seakan ada hal bahagia yang baru saja mereka dapatkan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura penuh curiga.

Ino terkikik pelan. Setelah gadis itu menarik bangku di sampingnya, dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sakura. "Kau harus tau, ada berita bagus loh..."

"Apa?"

"Kakashi-_sensei_ kembali mengajar di sekolah."

Alis Sakura mengernyit. "Benarkah?"

"Iya!" Tenten yang juga sudah tau hal itu pun melanjutkan. "Pas kami masuk, semua siswi pada membicarakan Kakashi-_sensei_. Dan bila didengar-dengar dari gosip yang ada, mungkin saat ia sedang dihukum oleh kepala sekolah, tentu karena telah tidak masuk selama sebulan."

"Walaupun kasihan, yang penting Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak jadi dikeluarkan." Ucapnya.

Ino tertawa kecil, bahagia saat membayangkan akan bertemu guru tampan tersebut. "Nah, bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Apa kau senang dia datang mengajar lagi?"

Sakura terdiam, lalu terdengar suara hembusan nafas. Dan di kedua pasang mata milik Ino dan Tenten meliriknya, Sakura memalingkan wajah. Tanpa sadar, kedua pipi Sakura memerah. "Entahlah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ah, Sakura... jadilah orang yang lebih responsif..."

Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyuman hadir di bibirnya, dan ia berdiri. "Oh, ya. aku mau ke toilet..."

Ino dan Tenten yang yakin bahwa Sakura sedang menghindari pembicaraan pun langsung beranjak untuk mengikutinya. Di sela perjalanan mereka bertiga menuju toilet di ujung koridor, Ino dan Tenten mengganggu gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Ah, kau pasti senang kan Kakashi-sensei kembali? Sudahlah, ngaku saja~"

Sakura yang berjalan paling depan pun memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa harus aku yang senang?"

"Iyalah, pasti diam-diam kau menyimpan perasaan dengan Kakashi-_sensei_. Habis dari tadi pipimu memerah sih..."

"Sstt, kalian ini apa-apaan—"

**Brukh.**

Saat Sakura akan membalas kalimat Tenten, mendadak tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan orang yang berada di depannya. Sakura yang kaget hanya bisa mengadahkan wajah dan melihat siapa yang dia tabrak tadi.

Itu Kakashi, dan pandangan mata keduanya pun saling bertatapan. Ino dan Tenten langsung terdiam agar dapat mengamati mereka. Karena suasana mulai canggung, Sakura berniat minta maaf terlebih dulu. "Ah, maaf—"

"Maaf."

Kakashi menyela kalimatnya dengan nada dingin. Dan tanpa banyak omong lagi, pria dewasa bermata _onyx_ itu pergi, meninggalkan Sakura dan teman-temannya yang masih terbengong di tempatnya. Tidak tau kenapa, Sakura merasa Kakashi seperti sedang menghindari dirinya...

"Aa, Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Apa kalian masih bertengkar?"

"Tidak..."

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Kini, ingatannya tentang masa lalunya dan Kakashi kembali terngiang di benaknya.

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

Pada jam pelajaran biologi di hari ini, Kakashi memasuki ke lab dengan sambutan meriah dari warga kelas—terutama para siswi yang sudah mengaguminya sejak awal, termasuk Ino dan Tenten. Rata-rata, semuanya langsung menanyakan keadaan Kakashi dan ke mana saja dia pergi selama ini. Dan di bangkunya, Sakura hanya duduk seperti biasa. Ia bertopang dagu, dan menampilkan raut wajah malas—walaupun ia masih fokus mendengarkan kalimat yang dikeluarkan Kakashi di depan kelas.

Untuk memberikan alasan mengenai absensinya, rupanya Kakashi sudah membuat alibi. Dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus pergi ke luar kota untuk menjengkuk kakeknya, dan ia tidak sempat mengabari pihak sekolah. Padahal, Sakura tau bahwa selama Kakashi tidak masuk, guru itu sedang sakit dan tidak bisa berobat. Sakura maklum. Memang repot jika tinggal sendiri. Beruntunglah jadi Sakura, karena sewaktu ia sakit, masih ada sahabat-sahabatnya yang dengan suka rela menjenguk dan membantu.

"Ya, cukup ceritanya. Sekarang buka halaman yang terakhir kali Yamato-_sensei_ bahas..."

Kakashi mengakhiri sesi tanya.

Lama kelamaan, murid-murid membuka buku mereka masing-masing, lalu ia membaca dengan tekun. Tapi karena akhir tahun—yang menandai semakin dekatnya pekan ujian nasional—maka Kakashi memutuskan untuk menyuruh mereka mengerjakan soal-soal latihan pilihan ganda terlebih dahulu. Beberapa menit kemudian, situasi kelas yang semula diam menjadi ribut. Ada saja orang yang menyempatkan diri untuk bermain ataupun mengobrol, meski tangan mereka kadang tetap bergerak agar bisa mengerjakan tugas. Tapi, selain itu ada juga yang menanyakan soal yang bagi mereka tidak jelas ke Kakashi di mejanya.

Sakura memperhatikan Kakashi.

Meski samar, Sakura menyadari bahwa Kakashi sedikit berubah. Dia putuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya dengan cara menghampirinya. Saat ia mendatangi meja Kakashi, Sakura memperhatikan Kakashi yang sedang menjelaskan kepada Hinata—salah satu teman sekelasnya—yang sedang bertanya. Dan pada saat ini, Sakura merasakan deja vu, persis ketika guru itu pertama kali mengajar di sini.

Setelah Hinata selesai dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, Kakashi melihat sakura yang berdiri di depannya. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Sakura mengangguk, lalu meletakan bukunya ke meja guru. "Ada, tapi bukan pertanyaan seputar biologi."

"Hm, tanya saja."

"Aku sudah tau semuanya tentang dulu—tentang alasan kenapa sensei bisa sampai membenciku." Sakura langsung _to the point_. Kakashi terbelalak saat mendengarkan hal itu dari Sakura. Lalu ia pun menghela nafas.

"Nanti kita bicarakan."

.

.

**~zo : hate you always~**

.

.

Lima menit sesudah bel istirahat berdering, di saat itulah Sakura memisahkan diri dari Ino dan Tenten, tentu saja untuk berbicara dengan Kakashi secara empat mata. Sakura membulatkan keputusan hatinya untuk menemui guru biologi itu di ruangannya sekarang. Dan ia menelan ludah, lalu ia hendak mengetuk pintu lab. Namun saat ia baru mengetuk, mendadak pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang pria yang berbadan tinggi yang baru saja akan keluar.

Di detik itu, Sakura mendadak merasakan kegugupan yang tinggi.

"_Sensei_..."

Kakashi melihatnya dan terdiam. Begitu juga Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan pembuka dari Kakashi, Sakura menelan ludah. Ia mengadahkan wajah, lalu menatap kedua matanya. "Aku ingin bicara..." Sakura memberi jeda. "Tentang hal yang sempat ditunda tadi—tentang apa yang terjadi di masa lalu."

Kakashi menghela nafas, dan mencoba berjalan maju. "Kalau itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, kita tunda lagi, aku sedang malas mengingat hal itu."

"Tidak, tunggu dulu!"

Sakura menghalangi Kakashi agar pria itu tidak pergi darinya. "Dengarkan aku. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu... bertanya, menyatakan sesuatu..." Jelasnya. "Dan aku ingin kau mendengarnya..."

Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sementara waktu. Dan ia kembali berjalan memasuki lab. "Kita bicarakan di dalam."

Pria itu mendahului langkah Sakura. Lalu setelah pintu tertutup, Kakashi duduk di meja kerjanya. Setelahnya, ia menyenderkan punggung dan melihat Sakura dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya. "Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang harus berbasa-basi dulu. Aku atau kau?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. "Aku ingin langsung ke topik utama."

Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu, Kakashi sedikit menghela nafas dan memandangi iris _emerald _muridnya. "Kau seperti sedang membicakan hal penting..."

"Ini memang penting!"

Kakashi terdiam, dan membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan. "Aku hanya ingin tau... apa dulu saat kecil kita pernah saling mengenal?"

Tidak tau kenapa, Kakashi sedikit tertawa. "Entah. Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku."

"Eh, tapi—"

"Yang pasti aku mengenalmu."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. "Lalu... apa benar-benar aku yang menyebabkan Shizune-_san_—kakakmu—terbunuh?"

"..."

"Katakan padaku, _sensei_!" Desaknya. "Kemarin aku masih ingat kau yang mengatakan bahwa akulah yang membunuh kakakmu, kan!?" Gadis itu berteriak tepat di depan Kakashi. Tapi sedetik sesudah kalimat itu ia ucapkan, Sakura langsung menggigit bibirnya. Ia memalingkan wajah. "Maaf... aku tidak mau mengingatkan hal itu untuk membuatmu marah. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf..."

"Kenapa kau yang memaaf?" Kakashi bersuara.

"Karena... tanpa aku sadari, akulah yang benar-benar membunuh Shizune-_san."_

"Dari mana kau tau? Sasori?"

Sakura menatap mata Kakashi yang tidak lagi melihatnya. "Mm..."

"Rupanya dia sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu, ya? Kupikir ia lupa juga kepadaku."

"..."

Kakashi pun berdiri, lalu ia memberikan senyum tipisnya ke Sakura. "Lebih baik, kita tidak perlu membahas itu."

Saat pria itu akan berdiri dan berjalan entah ke mana, Sakura menarik seragam putih labnya. "Tidak bisa! Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah! Selama ini, aku memang dibuat kesal kepadamu, tapi seharusnya aku membiarkanmu membalaskan dendam! Gara-gara aku, kakakmu meninggal! Bahkan orang tuaku juga!"

"Kubilang sudah, Sakura."

"Tapi me-memang aku yang pantas disalahkan—"

"Sudah."

Sakura terdiam ketika ia meraskan ada kedua tangan yang menarik tubuhnya, dan kemudian mendekapnya. Permukaan wajah Sakura bertemu dengan dada Kakashi. Nafas lembut dari pria itu mengenai puncak kepalanya. "Jangan kau pikirkan..."

"Tapi..."

"Karena seharusnya akulah yang menyalahkan diriku sendiri." Jelasnya, lalu Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya. "Bagaimana bisa aku melimpahkan kesalahan pada seseorang... yang dulunya sangat kusukai?" Sakura terdiam. Mendadak pipinya memanas. "Bahkan aku sempat membencinya..." Kakashi mendengus geli. "Diriku memalukan."

Sakura tersenyum lembut, dan kedua matanya berair. Ia pun memeluk pinggang Kakashi dengan erat. "Lalu... apa Kakashi-_sensei_ benar-benar membenciku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memaksakan diri... untuk membencimu. Tapi sebenarnya tidak—tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya."

Akhirnya, Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya. Ia buat Sakura mengadah dengan cara menaikan dagunya. "Seharusnya saat bertemu denganmu, aku mengatakan bahwa dirimu sudah semakin dewasa, bukannya membuatmu tersiksa..."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku memang sudah besar..."

"Ya, jauh lebih cantik dan lebih kuat dibandingkan anak kecil berambut pink menyebalkan dan cengeng yang dulu kutemukan di taman."

Walaupun matanya masih sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, ia mencoba tersenyum. Karena, saat ini ia ingin menangis terharu. Lalu, dirasakannya wajah Kakashi mendekat kepadanya.

Dan saat kedua belah bibir mereka akan bertemu, tiba-tiba...

**KRIIING!**

Deringan dadakan dari bel sekolah membuat Sakura sontak mendorong dada Kakashi agar pria itu memundurkan langkah darinya.

Lalu di detik itu juga, satu per satu anak murid—yang masih kelas 10—memasuki lab.

Sakura yang merasa ia juga harus kembali ke kelas pun berniat langsung pergi, tapi Kakashi sempat menahan tangannya.

Saat Sakura berbalik, Kakashi berbisik di telinganya. Suara tadi memang sangat kecil, tapi Sakura tetap mendengar. Ia pun tersenyum, kali ini lebih lembut.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, _sensei_. Kau utang banyak kebaikan padaku."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kapan-kapan kubalas semuanya."

Sakura tertawa kecil.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Yey, akhirnya kelar juga nih fict. Padahal aslinya fict ini untuk nyeritain guruku yang nyebelin, tapi sekarang udah kuubah jadi happy ending (padahal di RL aku masih perang dingin sama guru SMP-ku itu). Eh, tapi aku payah banget , ya? Masa namatin 7 chap aja butuh 2,5 tahun? Mana pake acara ending maksa gini... :|**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**haiii, Chintya Hatake-chan males login, sasa-hime, Diva Chava, Chooteisha Yori, Just Ana, d3rin, Fanfic lover, makkichaan, ristia15, Reiki Kikkawa, Guest, Kanami Gakura, Guest, Guest, SoraYa UeHara, Dyastari, Nara Kazuki, Love, Tinta Hitam, minatsuki heartnet, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, CN Bluestory, MoonLight Falls, Hasegawa Nanaho, Sasusaku 4ever and Sarah mong.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Kukira bakalan discontinued! **Haha, sama. Aku juga sempet mikir gitu. **Kakashi make cium-cium Sakura segala. **Hahah. **Happy ending, ngga? **Iya. **Kok ada kalimat sinar matahari menyinari dahi Kakashi, tapi pas masih jam 3 pagi? **Edited. Terima kasih udah ngasih tau :)v **Fict ini sukses membuat perasaanku teraduk-aduk. **Hehe, tapi maaf kalo chap ini ngga ada feel-nya. **Ada apa di antara Kakashi dan Sakura tentang masa lalu mereka? **Udah dijelasin di chap ini. Semoga ngga ngebingungin. **Penasaran sama ending cerita ini. **Sekarang udah ketauan, kan? Semoga ngga kecewa :) **Kakashi udah menunjukan sifat mesum khas om-omnya! **Hahah, iyaa. **Jangan sampe di-update setahun lagi, ya? **Iya. Yang ini cepet, kan? :P

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
